Like father, like daughter!
by superloudean
Summary: Hello! this is my first Psych fic ever! so plz give it a try! What happens when you throw in the Psych mix...Shawns daughter? Yes!our beloved psychic has a kid and she is as smartass as her father but she has a secret! I can feeel that you want to read it
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys! This is my first Psych fanfic ever! I have written a few about Supernatural and now I'm trying my luck with this amazing show!

So what happens when we throw in the mix Shawn's…daughter? Yes Shawn made a tiny mistake when he was a teenager! Only his dad, Henry knows the truth! Not even Gus! Please give it a try! Please? So…let's begin

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

Shawn Spencer and Burton Guster were walking back to their office, after a very busy day at the Santa Barbara police station

"Man that was an interesting day" Shawn said

"Interesting, Shawn? I nearly die today" Gus said to him, quite angry

"Dude…I told you! It wasn't a gunshot but a car's exhaust"

"If I recall correctly, which I am, you were also running and screaming" Gus said slightly grinning

"I only did it, so you won't feel left out Gus" Shawn said and Gus just rolled his eyes

"Sure Shawn…" Gus said and went to unlock the door to their office but Shawn stopped him

"Whoa, whoa wait…look" he motioned with his head and Gus saw why his friend stopped him

The door was unlocked

"Are you sure you locked the door when you left?" Gus whispered

"Yes I'm sure!" he replied annoyed

"So what do we do?" Gus asked

"We go in…" Shawn said and motioned with his hand towards the door

"Are you crazy?" Gus asked again

"If I had a nickel for anytime I was asked that question…" Shawn started but he was interrupted

"Not now Shawn! What do we do?"

Shawn frowned a little and then he said "Ninjas"

"Come again?" Gus asked

"It's our chance dude! Ninjas" he said again and walked inside their office leaving an annoyed and surprised Gus behind

"You sure are crazy" he said and looked for a moment behind him. He followed Shawn, crawling down carefully…like a Ninja!

* * *

Gus caught up with Shawn, now standing up sliding along with the walls

"Dude…" Shawn started

"What?" Gus said

"That's your Ninja?" Shawn asked smirking

"Like yours is better" Guster replied

Then they heard a female voice

"Wow…your Ninjas suck!" she said and came towards the light

Shawn had a comeback for her, but when she her he lost all words

Gus didn't know why Shawn had become Mr. Statue. It's not like he was uncomfortable in front of women and especially cute ones. He didn't know why but that girl in front of him, seemed very familiar. Was it her hazel eyes and brown hair? Was it that smartass smug on her face? Finally he decided to speak

"Who are you and what are you doing in our office?" he asked and he saw that his friend next to him was still in statue mode

"Shawn" he hissed at him and he seemed to snap out of his haze

"Yeah…" he answered his eyes never leaving the girl

The girl smiled at Gus "Wow…you guys know to make a girl feel special" she answered

"Who are you?" Gus pressured

"Why do you care?" she spat back

"You might be a serial killer" he said

"Then…why are you still breathing?" she answered with a question

Gus made an annoyed sound and turned to Shawn

"Little help here?" Gus asked but Shawn ignored him and came closer to the girl

"Why are you here?" he asked obviously surprised

"Do I really need a reason to visit my father?" the girl asked

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" Gus asked with his mouth slightly open

"Ella…" Shawn started

"So typical of you dad…you haven't seen me for 18 years! Not a phone call, not anything and this your reaction? You haven't even told baldy behind you!" she shouted

"Hey! I'm not bald!" Gus said offended

"Whatever! I guess it was a mistake to come here in the first place! I thought you'd be glad to see me" Ella said and was about to storm out of the office when Shawn grabbed her arm

"Listen, Ella I'm sorry! I'm just surprised that's it! Try to be in my shoes for a little" Shawn said calmly

Ella smiled "I rather not! Your feet stink" she said that made Shawn chuckle

"Shut up! It's in the genes you know!" he said

"So I'm not only going to suffer from brain damage but feet fungus as well?" Ella asked

"I'm hurt Ella" Shawn said bringing a hand to his heart

"No you're not" she said giggling and hugged his father

Shawn returned the hug and they stayed like this quite long, until they heard Gus

"Excuse me to interrupt this family bonding, but the hell is going on?" Gus shouted and the others just laughed

"Sit down baldy" Ella said that made Gus growl

* * *

Gus had sit down on his office chair and Shawn at his own. Ella just sat on top of Shawn's desk

"Gus…do you remember Julia?" Shawn asked

"Of course…she was your girlfriend. You were…15 I think?"

"I was 15 but Julia was 2 years older. You know me always looking for new adventures!" he smiled and Ella just glared him

"So" he continued "One rainy day I had Julia over to my place to 'help' me study. Dad was on duty and one thing led to another and BANG" he made a loud noise that scared the crap out of Ella "and nine months later she popped out" he finished pointing at Ella

"But what happened next?" Gus asked

"Of course Henry found out…man I got the whoop of life! But secretly he enjoyed being a granddad. Julia and her parents wanted full custody of Ella and they won" he said with a sad smile "I couldn't even see her"

"What?" suddenly Ella spoke "Mom told me that you wanted nothing to do with me cause I was a mistake, that you hated me" she finished

At that words Gus saw something rare on Shawn's face

Pure anger

Shawn tried to relax

"Oh Ella…of course I don't hate you! I don't why your mother lied" Shawn said trying to calm down

"I'm so sorry daddy! I thought you left me because you hated me" she said that caused Shawn to stand up

"Don't you EVER think like this again? You hear me?" he told her and she nodded, tears threatening to fall down

"So…"Gus said and cleared his throat "why did you come here now?"

"I wanted to escape from my home for a while" she lied quickly. He couldn't find the truth about her mother. Not just yet "I'm 18 I can leave if I want too"

"Does your mother know?" Shawn asked

"Yap" she answered. It wasn't a complete lie after all

"You are welcome to stay at my place then" he said and Ella smiled

Gus just kept staring him like he was an alien

"Come on Gus! Don't be a gooey chocolate chip cookie, crack a smile" Shawn said smiling

"No I'm not" Gus said stubbornly

"Come on! I know you want it! Wait…yes! I can FEEL it coming" he said and made his infamous psychic move

"Come on Gus! The man is feeling it!" Ella said and pointed to his head

Gus finally smiled

"Yes!" both Ella and Shawn said

After a moment of silence it was Ella who spoke

"So…where is Grandpa?"

* * *

So? Did you like it? I hope you did! It's my first Psych story so please be gentle!

How's Henry and the rest of the team going to react? please reviewwwwwwww

Stay tuned! :):)

Ps: Shawn is 33 if you are wondering


	2. Chapter 2

OMG! Thank you so much for your reviews and alerts guys! It means a lot to me! *dances* and silly me I forgot to say that, of course I own nothing! Seriously :P

With no further more…here is the second chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

"So…where's grandpa?" Ella asked with a smile on her face

"Oh come on! You don't really need to see him" Shawn said

"Shawn!" Gus hissed at him

He raised his hands "Ok, ok! I'm going to call him! Happy?"

"Very" Ella replied and Shawn disappeared in the other room to make the phone call

The only ones in the room were Ella and Gus

"So…baldy" she began

"My name is Gus! G-U-S" he said a little annoyed

She looked at him and continued "So baldy…how do you know my dad?"

Gus rolled his eyes but answered the question "We were childhood friends"

"Cool" she said and began tapping the desk with her fingers

After 5 minutes though Gus had enough…

"Will you stop that?" he said to her

"Stop what?" she asked innocently

"That!"

"What that?" she asked again, tapping her fingers

He growled "You sure are you fathers daughter"

She stopped and looked directly at him

"You don't like me very much, do you?"

"You are annoying!" he said

"And you are bald" she replied

She glared her "And you are a smartass"

"What did you expect? I'm a Spencer" she smirked and as Gus was ready to reply, Shawn came in the room

"He should be here in 30 minutes! Poor guy I told him that I'd give him back his DVD player…sucker" he said chuckling "Did I miss anything?" he asked

"Nope…baldy over here is getting cranky though" Ella said

"Shawn! Tell her not to call me baldy!" Gus protested

"Ella…" he said warningly

"Fine…so, psychic huh?" she her father

"What can I do, I have the gift!" he said and motioned to his head

"Dad…it's me! I know you are not a psychic" Ella said

"How to do you know? Maybe I am"

"If you are a really are a psychic, then I am a Megan Fox look alike" Ella said

"Mmm…Megan Fox" Shawn said that earned him a playful punch at his ribs

"Ouch…that hurt" her father said

"Dude…exercise a little! It won't hurt you." said Ella

"I have to agree with her on that Shawn" Gus said

"See? Maybe you should also cut down on your junk food too! Look at this mess" she said and pointed behind Shawn's desk

"I don't have to listen to you" Shawn said and sat down on his chair, grabbing a chocolate cookie from his drawer

"Don't listen to them baby!" he said and took a large bite

Both Gus and Ella rolled their eyes

* * *

After half an hour, Henry finally appeared at 'Psych'

"Where's my DVD player, Shawn?" Henry asked his son

"Oh…I'm fine dad! How kind of you to ask" Shawn said sarcastic

"Careful Shawn" Henry warned him "Where is it?"

"I don't know! It was right here 5 minutes ago! Where could it be?" Shawn said "Gus did you see anything?"

"Actually yes! You see Mr. Spencer, while Shawn was in the bathroom a huge raccoon walked in and stole the played from Shawn's desk"

"Did you forget to take your meds, Gus?" Henry asked him not waiting for an answer "You know what? I don't have time for your little games Shawn!" he said to his son

"Maybe you have some time for me?" Ella asked coming in the room smiling. He couldn't remember her grandpa, since the last time she saw him was around the age of two, when they were battling for custody. She did have a photograph though, of her father and him, given to her by an unknown girl, at the age of 14 years old.

Henry straggled a little to remember, why the young woman in front of him was so familiar to him. Then it hit him…

"Ella?" he said unsure and she saw the smile on the girls face getting bigger

"Hi grandpa" she waved

"H…how? Why?" Henry tried say but the words were hardly coming out

"Wanted a time out" she said shrugging

"You sure have changed Ella" he said and wrapped her in a tight hug

Ella returned the hug and she had tears in her eyes. But she did have a question

"What do you mean?" she asked

Now it was Shawn's time to speak

"Ummm…when you were around 14 I think, we were walking down the road next to the school. We heard a girl calling someone "Ella" so we just knew it was you. The next day we went back and we watched you talking to some friends. So we told another girl to give you a photograph of us"

"So you could remember us" finished Henry

"That was you?" she asked and they both nodded

"Thank you" she said as a whisper "Excuse me" she said and went to the bathroom

* * *

The 3 men were alone in the room now

"Wow…" said Gus

"It's an understatement" Shawn said and just then he felt a slap across his head

"What the hell man?" Shawn asked rubbing his head

"That was for lying to me Shawn!" Henry said a bit angrily and Gus smiled. But it didn't last long as he received a slap too

"Oh come on!" Gus protested but he received a glare from Henry

At that point Ella exited the bathroom

She looked at the 3 men in front of him, smiling. But they could see her puffy eyes from crying

"So…you went from Ninjas to 'Fight Club' now?" she asked

"Yeah! I'm totally Brad Pitt" Shawn said

"HA! You wish! More like…Norton" Ella replied

"Fair enough. So you are Elena Bonham Carter?"

"Hello no! I'm Pitt!" Ella said

"Easy tiger!" Henry said then that made Ella giggle

"Come on! You must be tired…" Shawn said

"A little" she said and a yawn escaped "Night grandpa"

"Goodnight Ella"

"Night baldy!" she yelled from the door

"Night dwarf!" Gus replied

She turned to her father "I'm not a dwarf am I?" she asked

"What? Nooo…I'd say, petit" Shawn said and put his hand around her shoulder

"I can deal with it" she said smiling "so…what are our plans for tomorrow?"

"You are going to meet the rest of the gang. You are going to looooove Lassiter" Shawn said smirking

"I can't wait" she replied and they walked the rest of the road in silence

* * *

*later that night-Shawn's house*

Ella was asleep on Shawn's bed

Shawn had taken over the couch. He quietly slipped into his room and he watched his daughter sleep

She had brought a duffel bag with her, with some clothes in it

She was wearing her pitzama pants and a white wife beater. But as she saw her turning, her shirt went up a little which revealed her stomach

Shawn couldn't believe his eyes! He came closer and he noticed some bruises on her stomach and abdomen. Some new, some old and a couple of scars too

Shawn exited the room carefully and closed the door

He sat down on his couch and ran a hand through his hair, sighing

"What are you hiding Ella?"

* * *

Uh oh! Little Ella what's your secret?

Sorry, but I'm not going to tell you now! Stay tuned though and you'll find the bitter truth!

I hoped you liked that chapter! I'd appreciate if you guys take some time and review! Just tell me what you think of it!

In the next chapter Ella will meet the rest of our beloved gang! How's Lassiter going to react when he sees Shawn's little duplicate?

Stay tuned and don't forget to reviewwwwwwwww! Until next time psych-os

BB! Xxx


	3. Chapter 3

You guys are awesome beyond words! Thank you so much for the love you are giving this story!

Special thanks to samgirl19, 9 tailed trickster and CinLee1 for leaving those great reviews! Love ya guys! And of course a big thank you to those who alerted the fic

I don't own anything in this fic! (I wish I did though, especially Shawn) :P

Will Shawn learn Ella's secret? And how is Lassiter going to react to Ella? Coming up…

Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

The time was 6:00 am

Ella woke up, like she always had in the last 16 years of her life

After she went to the bathroom, she headed towards the living room, where her father was snoring loudly on the couch

She stood there for a minute staring down at him and smiled at his uncomfortable position, he was sleeping in

He was on his back, head resting on the very end of the couch with his mouth open; his left arm was stuck underneath his back, while his right arm was freely hanging off the couch

Just then she heard his voice

"What are you doing awake at…6am?" Shawn said surprised, his eyes still closed from sleeping

"I always get up at this time" she said simply

"Come on Ella! Go back to sleep, you need it" he said and turned to lie on his stomach

"It's ok dad, I got used to it all these years" Ella said kinda sad

"But I haven't, go to sleep" he said waving his arm to the bedrooms direction

"You sleep, I'm gonna…do, err something"

"You are sleeping too missy" Shawn said

"You can't make me" she replied stubbornly

"Oh yes I do" he said smirking and with a quick motion, he grabbed Ella by her waist and pinned her on the couch, next to him

"Dad! Stop it" she said giggling but she didn't tried to get up

"Sleep Ella" he said firmly but still smiling

"Ok…" she said and quickly she fell asleep

Shawn took a minute to stare the sleeping girl in his arms

His daughter

He couldn't stop thinking what he saw. The bruises and the scars

Who could possibly hurt her?

He was determined to find out, but not now

Right now, they sleep

* * *

They both woke up a few hours later

They were going to meet Gus at 'Psych' and then they were going to visit the Santa Barbara police department

"Morning Gus" Shawn said coming in

"It's noon Shawn" Gus said

"Hello to you too, baldy" Ella said coming in

"Ella, always a pleasure" Gus said sarcastically

"Ohh, I know you love me Gus" she said and gave him a quick hug

"Deep, deep down, rock bottom actually" Gus said and gave a little smile

"Come on, let's get this show on the road" Shawn said clapping his hands

"Man, Lassiter is going to flip" Gus said laughing and Ella asked annoyed

"Who the hell is Lassiter?"

* * *

They finally arrived at the police department

According to Shawn it was a very a busy day, due the recent murders

And true. Inside, it was like a madhouse!

Officers running with papers and folders on their hands and others with coffees

After they were given their passes, they finally stopped in front of a desk, which the man behind it was working on the computer

"Hi Lassie, what's up?" Shawn asked casually

"Go away Spencer" he said roughly

"I love you too Lassie" Ella's dad continued, that earned him a deadly glare from the detective

"Hello Shawn, Gus. What are you guys doing here?" a female voice said

Ella looked at the blonde woman in front of her and saw how her dad was looking at her

"Jules! We just came here to say hi, right Gus?" Shawn said

"Leave me out of this" Gus said that made Ella chuckle a little

"As you see Shawn, were kinda busy" she said and as Shawn and Gus were about to leave, Ella nudged his father in the ribs

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Jules I'd like you to meet Ella" Shawn said, not yet ready to continue

"Nice to meet you Ella" she said giving her hand "I'm detective Juliet O'Hara and this one" she quickly grabbed Lassiter as he was walking next to her " Detective Carlton Lassiter"

"New girlfriend, Spencer?" Lassiter asked, raising his eyebrow

"What? Dude no! That's just gross" Shawn said

"Definitely not THAT" Gus also said

Ella just smiled and gave her hand "I'm Ella and there are trash cans you know"

"What do you mean?" asked Lassiter

"For the thing that died on you face" she said innocently, referring to his moustache that caused everyone to laugh, including Chief Vick, who just came out of her office

If staring could kill, Ella Spencer would be dead before she could hit the floor

"Relax Carlton" chief Vick said "Who is your friend Mr. Spencer that keeps my team from working?" she asked

"Sorry about that ma'am" Ella said to Vick

"Ella this is Chief Vick, Chief Vick this is my daughter Ella" Shawn said with one breath

Silence

Wide eyes

Raised eyebrows

Open mouths

That was the reaction of the group

"Dad I don't think they are breathing" Ella said looking at the people in front of her

"Don't be silly Ella!" Shawn said and then turned to Gus "Are they breathing?"

"I don't know Shawn, it was quite a shock" Gus replied

Just then, someone decided to speak

"Your daughter?" Lassiter asked Shawn

"Yap"

"Your father?" he asked Ella

"Last time I checked, yeah"

"Your DNA?" Lassie asked Shawn again

"Definitely" Shawn answered with a smile

"Oh my god, I'm doomed" Lassiter said and sat down on a chair, his head resting on the desk

"Well…that was" Chief Vick started "unexpected"

"Totally" Juliet said

"Why? Why?" Lassiter mumbled, his head still on the desk

"Oh…grow up Carlton" Chief said "Nice to meet you Ella and I hope to see you again"

"Don't worry you will" Ella said smiling

"Nooooo" Lassiter cried

"Now, that I look the two of you" Juliet started "you do look alike"

Shawn smiled but Ella frowned

"Oh God no! Don't tell me that I have his nose?" she said touching hers and they all, well almost all, laughed

"It would be an honor young lady!" Shawn said to her

"More like a curse" she mumbled

"You sure are Shawn Spencer's kid" Chief said smiling that made Lassiter actually bang his head on the wooden desk

Ella came behind Lassiter and gave him a hug

"Don't worry Lassie, you and I are going to have a great time" she said and winked at the others

Lassiter growled

"Just kill me now"

* * *

Ta da! Lassiter met Ella! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! :) Please tell me what you think of that! Reviewwwwwwws are love! :P

Next chapter: What is the story behind Ella's scars? Shawn finds out the truth

Until then my beloved psych-os, hugs and kisses! Love ya xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Psych-os! (I love this term too much! Lol) I want to thank you again for the love you are giving this story! You are AWESOME!

In this chapter Shawn finally finds out Ella's secret!

You want to learn too? Just read…:P

Enjoy

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

Ella was lying on the couch, watching her favorite show

"Hey Ella, what are you watching?" Shawn asked

"Supernatural, Shhhh" she said her eyes glued on the screen

"Never heard of it…" he admitted

That caught Ella's attention

"What? It's like the best show on the whole world" she said

"Does it have hot chicks in?" he asked and Ella rolled her eyes

"Men…" she mumbled

"Listen Ella…we have to talk" Shawn said

"Uh oh…you have your serious face on. What's the matter?" she asked and Shawn sat next her on the couch. He didn't know had to say this

"I…know about your…bruises" he blurt out

She was taken aback "Ummm…what?"

"I know Ella, I saw them. Who did this to you?" he asked as gently as possible

She could already feel the tears in her eyes

She was silent for a moment, sitting on the couch with her knees brought up under her chin and hands around them

"After the trial you had about the custody, mom brought home her boyfriend. The first months were smooth. He was kind to me. Then she said to me that they were getting married and I would have a new dad. After the marriage, he decided that I needed more…discipline! I was almost 4 by the way. To begin with, he wanted for me to wake up at 6am in the morning. Everytime I overslept he used to come up to my room and…beat me with his belt" she stopped to see his father's reaction

Shawn couldn't believe what he was hearing. Who could beat a 4-year old girl?

She continued "After many weeks and a lot of beatings, I had learned to wake up this early even without an alarm clock. He started up the beating like a way of punishment but then he continued. When he was drunk, when he didn't like the food and so on!"

"Where was Julia in all this?" Shawn asked

"She was there. She knew about the situation, most of the times she was present when he was hitting me"

"Oh god…" Shawn whispered

"He then decided that he was tired of my face. He send me off to a military school!"

"Military?" Shawn asked

"Yap! Actually it's the only thing I thank him for! I learned how to defend myself in there. I stayed for 3 years…"

"Ella" he started touching my shoulder "did he ever…ummm…touched you?" he asked

"No, but he tried one day"

"What happened?" he asked

"It was the day I left home"

* * *

*THAT NIGHT*

"YOU SICK BASTARD! GO AWAY" Ella shouted with all her power

"Listen to me you little bitch…you'll do as I say" he said and smacked her across her face "NO! NOT THIS TIME" she yelled and kicked him off the bed

She quickly grabbed her emergency bag with clothes and run down the stairs, into the living room

"What's the matter Ella?" her mother asked

'Why don't you ask your husband, huh?" she said

"Watch your mouth! You must respect your father"

"HE IS NOT MY FATHER!" Ella yelled

"Nick loves you Ella! He tries!" Julia said calmly

"The only thing he tried, was to rape me mom! Do you understand that?"

"Don't be silly hunny, he'd never do that?" her mom said

Ella just looked at her "What is it today mom? Booze? Drugs? BOTH?" she asked her

"Shut up!" she told her daughter. Just then Nick came down the stairs

"That bitch kicked me" he complained

"That's not nice Ella" Julia said

"SCREW YOU!" she shouted and went for the door. But Nick was faster. He grabbed her by her neck and pinned her to the wall

"You are not living this house, you hear me?" he said

She didn't answer but she did spit him "You…" he said and tightened his hands around her throat

She couldn't breathe! There was only one thing she could do. She kneed him hard on his ribs

He doubled over in pain and quickly run towards the door. She opened the door and took a few steps. Just then she heard her mother

"If you leave that house, don't you DARE come back!"

"You are no mother" she said and with no second thought, she left

* * *

"And 3 days later, here I am" she said finishing her story

"I can't believe it! That bastard belongs to prison" Shawn said

"NO" she yelled "please promise me that you won't do anything"

"Ella…" Shawn began

"Please, promise me! Just leave it. What happened happened! It's all in the past! Please"

He sighed heavily, as he saw the fear in his daughter's eyes

"I promise"

"Thank you" she said and hugged him

He chuckled "I can't seem to say no to you"

"The perks of being daddy's girl" she said innocently, wiping some dry tears

"So…want to play some PS3?" Shawn asked

"What you got?" she asked

Shawn got up and checked his games

"Ummm…'Need for speed', 'Sims 3', 'Pimp my ride', 'Taken 1 and 3' Gus has the second one"

"What's that?" she said pointing at some random DVD next to the games

"Nothing" Shawn replied quickly

"Is it porn?" Ella asked

"Of course not!" he replied blushing

"Yeah…definitely porn!" she said smiling

"Shut up! Are you sure you are mine?"

"Unfortunately, yes" Ella said

"Smartass" Shawn said

"I'm a Spencer"

"That you are, so what is going to be" he said smiling

"Taken 3! I'm gonna kick your ass!" she said

"Hunny, I am the master of 'Taken'"

"Bring it on, chubby" she said only to get a glare from her dad

"Chubby? You are so on! Daughter or not, you going doooooown"

* * *

That's the end folks! I hope you are still with me on the story!

Please drop a word or two to tell me if you like it! I'd really appreciate this! Please Reviewwwwww

Next chapter: Does little Ella has her dad's abilities on solving crimes? Just wait to find out :P

Ciao psych-os! :P:P


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, hello! I hope you are still with me on this fic!

I don't own anything *sighs* but enough chit chat!

Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

Ella and Shawn were in Gus's house. Except Gus didn't know…

Ella went to his bedroom carefully and approached his sleeping form

"Gus, Gus, Guster, Guster, Gus, Gus, baldy" she continued saying but nothing, he kept on sleeping

"YOOOOOOOO GUSTERRRRRRRRRR" she yelled in his ear

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Gus screamed when he woke up

"Hello sleeping beauty" she said smiling

"ELLA? WHAT THE HELL…?" Gus continued yelling

"Get dressed. Me and my dad are waiting in the kitchen" she said and walked away

Gus got up

"Damn you Spencer's" he mumbled and got dressed

* * *

Few minutes later he found both Shawn and Ella at the kitchen, drinking coffee and eating pancakes

"I really have to find another place for my extra key" Gus said

"Doesn't matter, I'll find it again" Shawn said shrugging

"What are you doing at my house Shawn?" Gus asked and Ella coughed

"Sorry…and Ella?" he corrected

"Dude we have a case!" Shawn said excited and Ella clapped her hands

"Couldn't you just tell me from, I don't know…the phone?"

"Where's the fun in this?" Ella said

"Yeah Gus! Don't be the sock that got lost in the dryer" said Shawn

"A what?" Ella asked

"You'll get used to it" Gus said and took the cup of coffee that Ella handed him "So what's the case?"

"Well apparently we are dealing with a serial killer. He has killed…" Shawn began and Ella cut him off

"Why 'He'? It can easily be a woman too" she said

Shawn rolled his eyes "Ok…he or she has already killed 3 people within a month apart and always on full moon"

"But next full moon is…" Gus paused to think

"Yesterday" Ella said

"But that means…" Gus started

"The maid found the body today" Shawn said

"How do you know all this? Did Chief Vic hire us?" Gus asked

Shawn chuckled "Not exactly…I might have stolen a file…or two"

"Dad!" Ella said

"What?" Shawn asked

"You are awesome" she said and hi fived him

"Unbelievable" Gus muttered

"Come on lets go" Shawn said

"We are going to the crime scene?" Ella asked excited

"Me and Gus are…you are not coming" Shawn said

"Hell no!" Ella complained

"Hell yes" Shawn said smiling

"And where are you supposed to leave me? Grandpa is away fishing" Ella said smirking

"Oh you'll see"

* * *

*15 minutes later*

"THE POLICE DEPARTMENT? ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Ella yelled

"Oh yeah" Shawn said

"I'm not staying here" Ella said

"You are sweetheart. I've already called someone" Shawn said to her

"You are serious…" she said

"First time in his life" Gus said

"It's free and safe! Why not?" Shawn said

"You suck dad" she said to him closed the car door with a thud

"Hey! Watch the doors!" Gus said

"Relax dude…come on drive before she decided to throw a stone or something" Shawn said and Gus started the car like a maniac

"Damn…just on time where I wanted to throw a stone at them, Ughhh" she said walked in the building

* * *

Ella walked in the main office just in time to find Lassiter and Juliet getting ready to leave

"Lassie!" she yelled happily

"Oh no! What do you want?" he said

"Well, aren't you a grumpy puppy! Hi Juliet!" she said

"Hey Ella. You dad called me" Jules said

"Of course he did" Ella said sighing

"I have to leave but you can hang around here, ok?" she said

"Okidokey" Ella said giving a thumbs up

"DON'T touch anything" Lassiter told her

She smiled wider "Of course silly"

"I'm so screwed" she heard him say

"Come on Carlton lets go" Juliet said and made a move to leave

"Yeah! My dad is already there! He had a psychic episode" Ella said

Lassiter's eyes widened "Hurry O'Hara!" he said and left running

* * *

To say that Ella was bored is an underestimate

She was currently sitting on a chair next to Juliet's office, playing with her phone

Just then she heard a voice

"Ella?" Chief Vic questioned

"Hey Chief" she said innocently

"What are you doing here?"

"Dad made me come" she answered

"Oh…can I ask for a favor?" Chief asked

"Of course"

"You see, there aren't any officers here and I need some help in my office" Chief said

"What would you like me to do?" she said, secretly thanking her because she was bored out of her mind

"Follow me" she said

* * *

They were now in Chief's office

"I'd like for you to write some things on the white board. I'd do it but I have a bad arm" she said

"Sure, no problem" she said and moved towards the board. She grabbed the marker and waited

"First victims name was Carol Smith, age 36, she was found in her apartment, with her throat slashed" Chief said and Ella despite the lump in her throat kept writing

"Second victims name was Arthur Levine, age 40, he was found strangled in a alley next to a bar he was in" she said again and Ella wrote quickly, trying to write all the information

"Third victims name was Ross Collins, age 25, he was found stabbed through his back in a train wagon"

"Nobody noticed?" asked Ella

"No and even if they did they would be too afraid to admit it" she answered

"Fourth victims name was Jessica Van Halen, age" she paused for a minute "19, she was found in her apartment, cause of death unknown until further information" Chief finished

"It was the girl that was murdered today, isn't it?" Ella asked

Chief Vic sighed "Unfortunately. I have some more for you to write down"

"Of course" Ella said and waited

"The murders have no particular pattern, except from the fact that they occurred every full moon and from a little note that was found next to the bodies. Here" Chief said and handed Ella the notes that were inside a little plastic bad "Copy the information onto the board" she said and Ella noted

She wrote down the first card "ROUSTER, OIL, TV, AIR, OWL, FOX, LOLIPOP, UMBRELLA, XYLOGRAPH, LIZARD, UV, CAT, ISIS, SHOES, MELLON, OPTION, SNAIL" she finished writing

"That doesn't make any chance" Ella said

"I know, we have put some people working on them, maybe it's an anagram or something"

"Is it?"

"We don't know, we've tried many possibilities but they are some mumbo jumbo"

"You should have called my dad! He knows mumbo jumbo" Ella said smiling

"Keep writing Ella" Chief said and Ella continued with the second card

She wrote "NEWBORN, EYE, XANAX, OVAL, FIRE, LEMON, ELLEN, MOTHER, MOON, ANTHRAX" she finished and moved to the other card "CAMEO, APPLAUSE, VENDETA, EVERYTHING, OX" She finally wrote and took a step back to study the random words

"They make no sense" Chief said to her

"Chief…can I try something?" she asked

"Sure go ahead! We are stuck anyway" she said stood up

Ella closed her eyes and brought the words in her mind. She could see them floating around

She opened her eyes and started writing again in the board

She didn't even noticed the others coming into the office

"What the hell is she doing?" Lassiter yelled

"Just let her" Shawn assured them

Couple minutes later she stopped writing and turned to the others

"Sometimes is just in front of our eyes…oh hi dad!" she said

"What do you mean?" Juliet asked

"These words seem random, but try to take the firsts letters from each word and put them in a sentence" she said and pointed at the board

"rota of lux lucis mos nex of lemma caveo"

"Sorry to say it to you but…they are again random words" Lassiter said

"Seriously? No one? Didn't you go to school?" Ella asked

"Just explain Ella" Chief said and Ella sighed

"Thank god I took Latin at school" she said

"These are Latin?" Jules asked

"Yes…these cards are clues! Whoever that guy is a big psycho!" Ella said

"Can you translate it?" Chief asked

"Is Gus bald?" she said but she received a glare from Gus and a bunch of perplexed looks

"Ooooook, so the cards say "The wheel of lights will the death of them. Beware of"

"Wheel of lights? What the hell?" Lassiter asked

"Beware of what?" Chief asked

"Maybe this will help" Juliet said and handed Chief Vic the card from the latest body

"Miss Spencer, will you do the honor?" Chief said and handed her the card

"Sure" she said and studied the words for a minute

"So? What is it Lara croft?" Shawn said

"Vicis" Ella said

"Meaning?" Lassiter asked

"Time"

"Beware of time? That dude is crazy" Gus said

"And what about the wheel of lights?" Ella asked

"WAIT!" Shawn shouted "I'm having a vision! I can see it!" Shawn said and Ella rolled her eyes at her dad's 'vision'

"See what?" Juliet asked

"The wheel of lights"

* * *

Tada! I really hope you like it! It was really fun working with Latin!

Do you have any guesses on what the Wheel of lights is? Feel free to guess!

Please reviewwwwww! Reviews are love!

Next chapter: The rest of the case...


	6. Chapter 6

Hello guys! I hope you are having a great day! :D

Also I have to say that you my dear psych-os are very, very clever! Shawn would be so proud! Many of you guessed correctly what the 'Wheel of lights' is :P

Here's chapter six!

Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 6

"What is it Shawn?" Juliet asked

"I can see it, I can…hear it!" Shawn said

"Hear what Spencer?" Lassiter asked

"Ummm…I hear laughter, I see…many kids smiling and clapping…help me out Magic head" Shawn said and put his hand over Guster's head

"Shawn!" Gus protested but it was too late!

Shawn with his hand still on Guster's head, he began circling his head

"Round and round and round and round…oh I'm getting dizzy" Shawn said

"Shawn!"

"Dad"! Gus and Ella said

"A Ferris wheel! I'm sure! It's a Ferris wheel, thanks Magic head" he said and Gus glared him

"What the hell is a Ferris wheel doing in Santa Barbara? We don't have such a thing!" Lassiter said

"Uh oh" Juliet said

"Now what?" Lassie asked annoyed

"Carlton what's the date today?" Jules asked him

"The 10th, why?"

"Ring any bells?"

Lassiter seemed to think about it a little and then it hit him

"Oh crap…the Carnival"

* * *

"So now what?" Gus asked the rest

"We shut down the Carnival" Lassiter

"You can't just shut down a carnival!" Ella said

"Watch me sweetheart" he said and smiled sarcastically

"Can I punch him?" Ella asked her father

"Not in public, Ella" Shawn replied laughing

"Enough!" Chief said "Ella is right Carlton" she continued and Ella stuck her tongue out at him

"Really mature!" he said

"I was saying" Chief continued ignoring them "you can't shut it down. There are millions of people"

"But what are we going to do? We don't even now the time or what sick thing he will do" Jules asked

"Don't be hasty Jules, we know the time" Shawn said

"We do?" all of them asked

Shawn nodded his head

"Chief can you please tell us the dates the murders occurred?" Shawn asked and Chief nodded to Ella to write them down on the board

"The first one on the 1, the second one on the 30, the third on the 2 and the fourth one yesterday on the 9" Chief said and Ella wrote them on the board

"Now Ella write just the numbers alone" he father asked

So she wrote down _013029_

"Oh my god" she said when she finally understood what her father meant

"What?" Lassiter asked

"Don't you get it?" she asked and everyone except her dad shrugged their shoulders

"It's the time we have left till he kills everyone on that Carnival" Shawn said and took the marker from Ella

He added something next to the numbers

_01:30:29_ he wrote and he heard gasps from behind him

"So we have one hour, thirty minutes and 29 seconds?" Lassiter asked

"More like 10 seconds now" Ella said

"What are you waiting for? Go, go, go!" Chief yelled and everyone practically run out of the office

*Guster's car*

"Gus first stop to our office to drop Ella" Shawn said

"Are you fucking crazy?" she yelled annoyed

"Language" Shawn said

"Sorry" she mumbled and continued "you can't leave me. I'm coming with you"

"Not happening Ella" Shawn said "right Gus?"

"Leave me out of this, please" he simply said

"You both know that you are going to need me out there. Unless, Latin is your native language of course" Ella said and she looked at her father

"She is right you know" Gus said

"Dude! Whose side are you on?" Shawn cried

"Logics" he said and Shawn sighed

"Fine"

* * *

By now, all of the team plus some more police officers, arrived at the full of people carnival

They had less than 30 minutes before that sick person kills all the people

Chief Vic, Lassiter, Juliet, Shawn, Gus and Ella were under the huge Ferris wheel with the million lights on it

When they spotted the base Lassiter cursed

"Son of a bitch! It's a bomb" he said

"Call the bomb squat!" Chief yelled

"Wait! It's not an ordinary bomb! Look at this" Gus said and pointed the back of the simple to the eye, square clock

Behind it, it was a set of buttons, which had numbers on it. Glued on it, was a piece of paper which had some writings on it. No one paid any attention though. Well no one except Ella

"It needs a combination" Juliet said

"And we only have 10 minutes" Chief told the others "Mr. Spencer can you see the numbers?"

"Ummm…" he started to say, trying not to show that he was panicking "The spirits are not in a very good mood today"

"Make them" Chief said and Lassiter shoved Shawn in front of the devise

"Come on psychic, do your…stuff" Lassie said and Shawn kneeled in front of the clock taking a deep breath

He closed his eyes and just then he felt a hand on his shoulder

"It's ok dad. You can do it. I trust you" Ella said and gave him 3 light squeezes on his shoulder

Shawn immediately understood what Ella was doing

"I can see the first number" he announced to the others

He pressed 3

Ella saw the second word in that paper

_Undecim_

Damn she thought as the number was too long, but at the end she managed to give Shawn's shoulder 11 unnoticeable squeezes

Shawn pressed 11 on the panel

_Septem _

7 squeezes

_Quattuor_

4 squeezes

_Duodeviginti_

8 squeezes

And last number was _quinque_

5 squeezes and Shawn pressed the number 5 on the panel

He was ready to hit the enter button, but a voice stopped him

"Are you sure Spencer?" Lassiter asked and looked at the remaining 3 minutes

Shawn looked up at Ella "Yes I'm sure" he said and he pressed the button

Everyone held their breaths

Finally the clock stopped ticking and everyone released their breaths, with smiles on their faces

"Good job Spencer" Chief said and patted Shawn's shoulder

"Thank god" Jules said

"Not bad Spencer, not bad" Lassiter said and took the clock on his hands

"Hey, wasn't it a white paper stuck on the back of the clock?" Jules asked

"What? No? Don't be silly Jules" Shawn said and smiled

No one saw him snatching the paper from the clock, seconds after he hit the button

Juliet just shrugged and walked away along with Lassie and the Chief

There were just Shawn, Gus and Ella now

"There was a paper, wasn't it?" Gus asked

"Yap" Shawn said and showed to him

"I think my fingers are numb" Ella said, while stretching her fingers

"At least you don't have a bruise on your shoulder" Shawn complained

"Hey! I wasn't squeezing that hard!"

"Tell it to the shoulder Ella!" Shawn said

"I just saved your butt dad! A little thank you would be nice" Ella said to him

Shawn stared at his daughter and second later he hugged her with all the force he had

"Thank you baby girl" he said

"My pleasure daddy" she answered smiling

They just had forgotten someone

"What the hell is going on?" Gus asked yelling

Both Shawn and Ella laughed and Gus become more frustrated

"Answer me!"

* * *

The next day they were all gathered at the police department

"Thank you so much for your help Ella. We wouldn't have find the bomb without you" Chief Vic said

"My pleasure Chief" Ella said smiling

What she didn't saw though was Shawn smiling proudly

"You are more than welcome to help with more cases" Chief said

"What?" Lassie practically yelled

"Oh goodie! Guess what Lassie; you are going to see me almost every day!" Ella said clapping her hands

Lassiter's eyes widened "Is god punishing me?"

"Take it like a man Lassie!" Shawn said and Lassiter glared him

"Oook! Any luck finding the lunatic who planted the bomb?" Shawn asked

"No, but we did find this note glued on the entrance of the Carnival" Juliet said and handed the paper to Shawn

He read out loud:

_You've managed to save the people from the Carnival but that, silly rabbits was only the beginning…_

_I have many others games to play and I can be very creative…_

_But my last game belongs to you, my beautiful fairy_

_And is gonna end bloody for you_

"We still don't understand the last part, about the fairy" Juliet said

Shawn didn't take his eyes off the paper

"What's the matter dad?" his daughter asked

Shawn licked his lips and took a deep breath

"I know what it means" Shawn said and all eyes turned to him

"So…what is it?" Lassiter asked

"Ella, do you know why you have this name?" Shawn asked

"I don't understand. What does it have to do with the crazy guy?" Ella asked

"Get to the point Mr. Spencer" Chief said

"Your name…has a special meaning" Shawn said to his daughter

"What is it?" she asked

He took a deep breath

"Beautiful fairy"

* * *

Uh no! Ella is the target of a serial killer! I bet now she wishes she never took Latin classes!

I hope you like the chapter guys! Please drop a line or two! I'm really happy and excited when I hear from you! So please REVIEWWW! :P

Next chapter: A surprise for Ella! (Is it good or bad? Feel free to guess! :D)

Until next time…

BB psych-os


	7. AN please read!

Hell guys! Sorry this isn't an update…I just want to let something out of my chest

Earlier today I got my first flame! Yey :) and I want to make something clear…So the person who wrote that review:

"_Well, the three typos and numerous errors in the summary alone quite convinced me not to read this fic, not to mention the cliched plot had me running in the other direction. Learn to write a decent story, will you? Stop clogging the archives with this garbage"_

Firstly, are you counting my typos and mistakes? Wow…good for you!

I don't have a problem that you don't like my story, I really don't. Everyone is entitled to their opinions. But you could be more polite about it…just fyi

English is not my native language (as you understood already) so it's only NATURAL to make mistakes…

Also the next time you are going to leave a 'flame' (because I'm sure you will, not in mine story but in others too) please make sure to read further from the FIRST CHAPTER!

And to end this (because I'm truly done discussing this) by referring to my story as 'garbage' you not only offend me (and I don't care if you do) but you also offend the amazing people who like this story and bothered to leave a review! Also you could have the balls to leave a name with the review and not just an exclamation mark (!)

Sorry guys for the outburst but I had to let it out! For those who don't think my story as garbage, the next chapter will be up later tonight or early tomorrow!

Thank you so much for the love you are giving this fic! I truly appreciate this!

Later psych-os xxx


	8. Chapter 7

As I promised, here is the next chapter! And I would like to send a big thank you to those who support this fic! I love ya guys! (in a non creepy way :P)

I hope you like it…

Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 7

"Come on dad, you can't be serious?" Ella said to her father

He didn't answer but he did nod his head

"It can mean a thousand other things, right?" she said

"I don't know, I hope so" Shawn said "but I'm sure about one thing"

"What?" she asked

"You are so grounded" Shawn said and smiled

"Whaaat? Why? It's not my fault that a psychopath might want me for a play date!" Ella said to her father

"I don't care Ella! You are not leaving the house until this case is closed" Shawn said firmly

"YES!" Lassiter shouted happily

"Your father is right Ella" Juliet said and Shawn smiled

"You…can't…I mean…ughhhh!" she said and threw her arms in the air knowing that she wouldn't win this fight

"Haha! There is a god after all!" Lassie said smiling and sat down on his office

Ella just glared him

"Wait here to take care some stuff with the Chief and we'll be right back" Shawn said and he and Gus disappeared into the office

"It's for your own good Ella" Juliet said

"I know" Ella answered pouting

"What a wonderful day!" Lassiter said again with a huge smile

"Shut up Carlton" Jules said and he just shrugged laughing

"Oh you are not getting away with it" Ella whispered and smirked

* * *

Few minutes later Lassiter went to the bathroom

Ella took the chance and searched his office

"Ella! If Carlton catches you…" Juliet started

"He won't. I just want to get a little revenge, that's all! Hey what's that?" I asked pointing to a little bottle

"That's a lotion he uses on his mustache to keep it shining or something like that, why?" Juliet asked and she saw an innocent smile forming on her lips

"Nothing…" she said still smiling

"Ella…?" Juliet asked

"Do you have any ink?" Ella asked and winked at her

Juliet looked around her and smiled too

"If you tell anyone about this, you are so dead" Jules said and went to help Ella with her plan

"Deal"

* * *

By the time Lassiter sat on his desk, Ella was sitting quietly on Juliet's office

"Still here?" he asked

"Yap" she answered

"Not for long" he said to her smiling and reached to his drawer to grab his special lotion

"Time to shine" he said to himself and poured some of his 'lotion' directly on his mustache

He would have seen the ink himself but he was enjoying it way too much and he had his eyes closed

Ella and Juliet tried, very hard not to laugh!

Just then his stopped rubbing his mustache and felt the weird substance on his fingers

"What the hell?" he yelled as he saw the red ink

"What's the matter Lassie?" Ella asked innocently, at the same time her dad, Gus and Chief came out of the office

"Hey Ella are you ready…holy cow Lassiter!" Shawn exclaimed

"What? What?" he asked as he saw everyone laughing

"Ummm…Carlton" Chief started saying "your…mustache" she said and Lassiter's eyes widened

He rushed to the bathroom to see himself in the mirror

"Oh my god this is too good!" Shawn said while wiping his eyes from tears

Just then Lassiter came out of the bathroom

"Look everyone! It's Lassie the red-mustached pirate!" Gus said laughing

"Shut up Guster! WHO THE HELL DID THIS?" he yelled

Silence

"If you don't start talking, I'll start shooting!" he said and Ella couldn't keep it anymore to herself

She stood up and walked towards the door laughing her ass off!

"YOU DID THIS?" he yelled and nodded still laughing

"YOU ARE SO DEAD!" he said and walked towards her

"GO, GO, GO!" she yelled to her father and Gus

They were gone in a matter of seconds

"SON OF BITCH!" Lassiter said and turned towards the others "WHATS SO FUNNY?"

"Red is so not your colour, Carlton" Juliet said and she earned a glare from her partner

"Go back to your stations detectives" Chief said and then she turned to Lassiter

"Carlton…go and wash up"

* * *

"I can't believe you died his mustache red" Gus said as they all entered 'Psych'

"He was being a pain in the butt, I HAD to do something" she smiling

"Oh Ella, that was so sweet!" Shawn said

"I know, right?" she said

"But you two seem to forget that at some point you are going to face him" Gus reminded

"I won't for a long time since I'm grounded" she said smirking "but you two on the other hand…"

"Oh crap" Gus and Shawn said at the same time

"So now what?" she asked

Both men looked at each other

"Pizza?" both of the said

Ella smiled

"Pizza it is" she said and just then they heard a knock at the door

"Wow! The pizza's here already?" Shawn asked

"We haven't even ordered it Shawn!" Gus said

"Oh that's right. But who is it?" he asked

"I took the liberty to call someone to join us" Ella said and went to open the door

"Hello Shawn" he said smirking

Shawn sighed

"Hi dad"

* * *

*One hour later*

"Dad can you stop murdering the pizza, please?" Ella said

"I'm hungry, sue me" he said and took another bite

"God this pineapple sucks" Henry said and removed another piece of it from the pizza "Whose idea was it to put pineapple on the pizza?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Gus said and all eyes turned to Shawn

"Hey! I love pineapple" he said defending himself

"Of course you do" Ella said and laughed

"Oh come on…I know you love me" Shawn said

"No I don't"

"Yes you do! Give me a hug" he said and licked his fingers

"Oh god no!" she said as he saw her dad trying to hug her

"Come here" Shawn said

"No!" she said and both her and Shawn started running around the room

"Who is the kid here?" Gus asked Henry

"I truly don't know" he replied slightly smiling as he watched his son and granddaughter running around the room, chasing each other

"Help me Grandpa" Ella said laughing and hid behind Henry

"Shawn stop it" Henry said

"Oh come on! Not fair Ella!" Shawn said and faked pouted

"Wash your hands first dad" she said still behind Henry

"I give up…" he said and sat down again and a stuffed another piece in his mouth

Just then Ella's phone started ringing

"_I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride, I'm wanted, Dead or alive, Wanted, Dead or alive"_

"Bon Jovi?" Shawn questioned

"Shut up" she said to him and she answered her phone

"Hello?"

Silence on the other end

"Hello?" she said again

She heard heavy breathing

"Who is it?" she said again

"_Hello kitten_" the male voice said

All the colour disappeared from her face. She was white as a sheet of paper

Shawn saw the fear in her daughters eyes "Who is it Ella?" he asked but she didn't pay any attention to him

"_Cat ate your tongue, Kitten?"_ the voice said and laughed

"Nick?"

* * *

Oh no! You do remember Nick from her story, don't you? What is going to happen?

Will this get any worse? You know what they say…Bad things come in threes

Stay tuned…and please tell me if you like it! :) it will mean the world to me!

So please REVIEWWWWW

Next chapter: What will Shawn do?


	9. Chapter 8

Oh god I'm an awful person! Sorry for not updating all this time! I feel terrible :( but I was very busy with my university lessons and my English lessons! I also have an awful time-table…since my uni lessons are everyday at 8am, I have to get up at 6am every fudging day! And my English ones are also everyday at the evening + Saturday mornings, awesome or what? :S So for the next 3 days or so I'm gonna update all my other fics 2! (Thank god for national holidays!)

ENJOY!

* * *

CHAPTER 8

"Nick?" Ella asked, knowing the answer. She could never forget his voice

"_I'm glad you didn't forget about little old me kitten_" he said and laughed

"Ella?" Shawn questioned but she was lost in her thoughts "give me the phone"

She didn't move "What do you want?" she asked after taking a deep breath

"_Do I really need a reason to call my daughter_?" Nick said

"DON'T call me that!" Ella snapped and looked around her

Her father was in front of her, looking her with pleading eyes and Henry with Gus was looking at each other not knowing what to do

"_Touchy much sweetie_?" Nick said laughing and he heard her growling at 'sweetie' "_God I love pushing your buttons_"

"And I would love to push you off a cliff" she replied

"_Oh c'mon, I know you love me kitten_"

"Don't make me puke the pizza I ate"

"_Cute_"

Shawn was getting restless "Give ME the PHONE Ella!" he said her

"Not yet" she muttered "What do you want bastard?" she asked

"_You_" he simply said

"I don't think so"

"_Your mother misses you kitten_" Nick said

"I don't have a mother" she said coldly that caused all the others to look directly at her

She didn't care

"_My, my…someone became a bitch!"_ he told her

Surprisingly, she smiled at that "I've always been one"

He didn't reply for a few seconds "_Either_ _you are going to return or…_"

"Or what you son of a bitch? What the hell are you going to do?" she yelled at the phone

Shawn had enough. He snatched the phone from her daughter and put it on his ear

"Listen to me asshole, if you hurt her, I swear to God I'm gonna…" he started

Nick laughed "_What you and your God are going to do, Shawn?"_ he asked and Shawn was taken aback that he knew his name

"How…"

"_C'mon silly rabbit, I'm not stupid! Where else would little Ella run to_?" he said

"Stay away from her" Shawn said and looked at Ella

She was sitting on the couch, away from the others, hugging her knees tightly and looking outside

"_You don't want to be a part of this Shawn_" he threatened

"News flash genius! I AM a part of this!" Shawn said

"_It's your funeral_" he said and the line went dead

Shawn closed the phone and he saw that his dad and Gus were staring at him

"What? I grew another head?" he asked

"You never talk like this Shawn! What is going on?" Henry demanded

Shawn looked at Ella, who was now standing up. He saw her nodding

"You tell them, I'm going to get some air" Ella said and walked outside

Shawn run a hand through his hair and sighed

"It all started when…"

* * *

Ella was sitting on a bench outside of 'Psych'

She still couldn't believe that Nick had contacted her. She felt so vulnerable, so scared

And in the thought that he would hurt her loved ones…she couldn't handle it

Her thoughts were interrupted by a small girl's voice

"Mommy, mommy I want an ice cream" the girl, no more than 5 years old, said giggling

"Amanda hunny, you've already eaten one" the mother replied

"But it was 2 hours ago! Pleaseeeeeee" she begged

"Amanda…"

"Pleaseeeeeee mommy?" she begged again

"Oh ok! But don't tell your father" the mother said laughing

"Ok mommy! You are the best! I love you!" the girl said and jumped on her mother's open arms

"I love you too sweetie" the mother said and Ella watched them leave

"When was the last time my moth…Julia took me for ice cream?" she asked herself "Oh that's right! Never" she said and heard someone behind her

"You always talk to yourself?" the voice said and she smiled. He was the last person she expected to come and talk to her

"Mostly…why? Do I scare you baldy?" she asked trying to make a joke

"No reason midget" he said and sat down next to her "Ummm…Shawn told us what…"

"I know. How did grandpa took it?" she asked

Gus chuckled "he said and I quote 'I'm gonna tear those jerks balls apart and use them as bait for the fish'"

"Ouch!"

"Yeah…err look, I'm probably the last person that you want to talk too but ummm…I just want you to know that, we are here for you Ella" he finally said

Ella couldn't help but smile "Thank you Gus I appreciate this. Really"

"So you are going to be kinder to me now" he asked

"Whaaat? Hell no!" she said and she laughed loudly

Gus laughed too "Glad to hear that"

"You know something Gus?" Ella asked

"What?"

"You are not that bad after all" she said smiling and hugged him

Gus at first was taken aback but he returned the hug. He felt sorry for the little girl and all the mishaps that happened to her through the years

* * *

Shawn was silently watching the scene in front of him, relieved that his best friend and daughter were finally getting along. But he couldn't leave it like that…

"Dude gross, she's my daughter! Not to mention 18!" Shawn said and that caused Ella to laugh more and Gus to blush

A woman walking by heard what Shawn said and stared at Gus

"You pervert" she said and walked away

"What? No, no, no! It's not like that…ughhhh" Gus said

Shawn began to laugh hysterically

"Shut up Shawn!" Gus said embarrassed

"Can you say…jailbait?" Shawn continued

"You are an idiot Shawn! She's like my little sister!" Gus said

"Relax Gus! I'm just playing you" Shawn

"Give him a break dad" Ella said wiping the dry tears

"Where's Henry?" Gus asked

After seeing Ella's tired face he stopped laughing and composed himself. She seemed so fragile

"I send him home"

"To make 'fish baits'?" Ella asked

"As much as he and I wanted, no! he needed to calm down" Shawn said

"Oh…ok" she said and couldn't help but wonder, why her dad was suddenly so…lost

"What are you thinking about?" she asked

"Me? Nothing" he lied quickly

"Dad, I know when you are lying plus you have your thinking face on" she said

"It's nothing really…just something that jerk said bothered me"

"What?" Gus asked

"Something he said seemed very familiar, but what?"

* * *

Yey! It's finally finished! I hope you liked it and I apologize again for not updating sooner! I promise that I will make up the lost time in the next days!

Please just a drop a line or two to tell me what you think of this chapter! Reviewsssssssss are LOVE!

Next chapter: Something that Nick said bothered Shawn…what was it? Stay tuned :)


	10. Chapter 9

Hello psych-os! Again sorry for not updating but I've been sick most of the time! May all of you be healthy guys because if you are sick well…it sucks!

Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 9

"What did he say dad?" Ella asked and Shawn sat down to think it over

"I hope I'm wrong" Shawn said

"For crying out loud Shawn, just say it" Gus exclaimed

"He called me a 'silly rabbit'" he said and Ella gasped in realization "Oh god no" she muttered

"What is it?" Gus asked

"Don't you remember?" Ella asked

"Remember what?" he questioned

"That letter, the psycho left to us after he planted that bomb at the carnival? He wrote…" Ella began but Gus cut her off

"_You've managed to save the people from the Carnival but that, silly rabbits was only the beginning…_" he quoted

"Exactly" she answered

"So you think that Nick is the same person as the Carnival psycho?" Gus asked and both Ella and Shawn nodded

Minutes of silence passed until Guster spoke again "So…what do we do now? I mean, do we tell the Chief?"

"I don't know man" Shawn said and looked at his daughter scarred eyes "Ella?" he said she didn't listen. "Ella?" he called again and nudged her a little

"Yeah?" she whispered

"What do we do?" her father asked and she closed her eyes for a minute. When she opened them she had the answer

"Let's go"

* * *

*police station*

Shawn and Gus were waiting outside the Chiefs office for more than an hour. Ella was inside talking to Vick

The only movement that they saw was Juliet going into the office and leaving after 3 minutes in a hurry, with a notepad in her hands

"What's taking so long?" Shawn asked pacing around

"Relax Shawn, they are just talking" Gus said

"I know that" he said defensively and continuing pacing

"Sit down Spencer, you are giving me a headache" Lassiter said

"Good to know Lassie" Shawn replied and at that moment Ella stepped outside of the office, obviously she was crying a little, with Chief next to her

"Are you ok Ella?" Shawn asked

"Somebody ate the over protectiveness cookie this morning" she said with a little smile "I'm fine dad"

"Don't worry Mr. Spencer everything are going to be just fine. We are going to catch him" Chief said

"Glad to hear that" he said and nodded

"Why Juliet left in such a hurry before?" Gus asked

"I send detective O'Hara along with other police officers to Ella's house, in case he still lives there"

Before anyone could answer though, they heard loud noise coming from outside. Someone was yelling. A woman

"LET GO OF ME YOU PIGS!" she yelled with all her might

"Not going to happen ma'am" Juliet said to her and she handed her over to Lassiter who was waiting with a big smile on his face

"Well, well what do we have here?" he asked and all the rest gathered to see what was going on

For the second time this day, Ella's breath caught in her throat. She couldn't speak

But Shawn could. "Julia?" he questioned and her head snapped quickly towards Shawn's voice

"My, my Shawn Spencer. Long no see huh?" she said

"For crying out loud Spencer, is there anyone you DON'T know?" Lassiter said and he received a slap in the back of his head by Juliet "Shut up Carlton"

Shawn ignored him "What happened Jules?" he asked. Ella was standing with her back on the wall not visible by Julia

"When we reached the house, she opened the door and started shooting at us!" Jules said and Julia just laughed

"Well DUH! I wasn't going to let you arrest my husband" she said

"Nice husband you got there" Lassiter said mockingly

"Only the best sugar" she said and Shawn shook his head

"Look at you! What happened?" he asked

"Life happened" she said bitterly and at that point Ella came forward. She just stood there, hands in pockets, hair in a light bun and hurt eyes

Usually when a mother sees her daughter after so long, her eyes are soft and full of love, right? Well you are wrong about Julia

"YOU BITCH" she yelled and Lassiter strangled to hold her "IT'S YOUR FAULT"

"You always know how to make me feel special mom" Ella said with a straight face

"You ruined my life" she spat out

"Before or after you destroyed mine? Oh and Chief you should probably put her through some Toxicology tests" Ella said

"BITCH! I HATE YOU!" she kept yelling

"Feelings are mutual" Ella said and moved to stand next to her father

"Take her away Lassie!" Shawn said and Lassiter nodded

"My pleasure…move it trash" he said and led her towards the holding cells

"YOU ARE DEAD ELLA! HE IS GOING TO KILL YOU YA KNOW!" Julia kept yelling and laughing at the same time, until her voice finally disappeared

Silence and uncomfortable glances came next

Shawn decided to break that silence. He clapped his hand together, smiling and rubbed them

"Well…who wants some pineapple-upside down cake?"

* * *

So? I really hope you like this update! It would mean a lot to me to review! So pleaseeeeeee reviewwwwww :)

See ya in the next chapter! Later psych-os :P:P:P

Next chapter: An unpleasant surprise (any ideas what? :P)


	11. Chapter 10

Hello psych-os! I hope you are having an awesome day and I wish you a Happy New Year :) I hope you'll enjoy this chapter

Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 10

It was normal day in the 'psych' office

"God this sucks" Ella said trying to swallow that piece of cake her dad gave her

"What's wrong with my pineapple-upside down?" Shawn said pouting

"Ugh…try everything" Gus said, spitting his piece of cake

"I'm hurt"

"Sorry dad, but this is more raw than Sushi" Ella said to him

"Where did you bake it Shawn, in the sun?" Gus asked inspecting the cake

"Weeell, not exactly" he said grinning

"I don't want to know" Ella said and laughed, but her smile faded away when she suddenly remembered Julia's words

"We have to talk about this you know?" Shawn said and startled Ella

"About what?" she asked

"Julia" he simply said and Ella laughed "Are you sure you are not really a psychic?" she asked him

"Don't change the subject, Ella" Shawn said firmly

Ella let out a big gasp of breath "What's there to talk about? My mom is in jail and hates my guts. On a happier note her hubby wants to kill me. Simple"

"Ella…" Shawn started

"Don't dad, STOP. I know you are trying to help, but please just stop" she said angrily

"But I want to help Ella. Let me help you" Shawn insisted

"I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP" she shouted that made Shawn and Gus jump in surprise "I'm going home" she announced in a calm but cold voice and left through the door

Shawn and Gus were frozen, not knowing what to do or how to react

"So…now what?" Gus asked a thinking Shawn

"To the Psychmobile!"

* * *

*Police station

"What are you doing here Spencer?" Lassiter asked annoyed

"Lassie! Always a pleasure to speak to you"

"What do you want Shawn?" Juliet asked who just walked in

"Just a tiny favor" he said

"What?" Lassiter asked

"We want to talk to Julia" Shawn said

"Not happening" Lassiter said and started to walk away but Juliet gripped his arm

"Why would you want that?" Juliet asked

"Trust me I don't but I have to. The spirits are making me" he said

"The…spirits?" Lassiter asked

"Yeah…I might get a reading on where her husband is" Shawn said simply and nudged Gus "Yeah…what he said"

Lassiter glared them but in the end he let them "5 minutes only" he said and Shawn run towards the cell area

"Thanks Lassiter, Juliet" Gus said and run behind his friend

* * *

The duo approached the cell carefully not wanting to startle the prisoner. But they should know best

"HELLO!" she said jumping and holding onto the bars, but that was enough to make Shawn and Gus scream

"Still screaming like little girls I see. Hi Gus" Julia said smiling

He didn't answer, instead he leaned and whispered into Shawn's ear "Dude…she's scaring me"

Shawn ignored him and approached the cell bars "Why?" he asked

"Why…what?" she questioned "Why you hate Ella so much?" Shawn asked again and she laughed

"Oh sugar, I don't hate Ella" she said "I loathe the little slut" she continued, her voice filled with venom

Shawn couldn't believe his ears. She really, REALLY hated Ella. Her own daughter

"Where is Nick?" Gus asked and Julia's head snapped to where he was

"None of your business" she said

"Why he wants Ella?" Shawn asked and she smiled devilish "To kill her, well…make her suffer first, then kill her"

"You are not going away with it" Gus said

"But we will my brown sugar. Just wait and see" she said

"Let's go Gus"

* * *

*Later that night

Ella was fast asleep in her bed, after crying herself to sleep. She never meant to snap at her dad, all he wanted was to help her, but she couldn't help it. Her life was so messed up

From outside the door, through a crack, Shawn saw his daughter sleeping peacefully, but he noticed the tear stained pillow and the dry tears on her cheeks

"You don't deserve this" he whispered and left with a sign. Within 10 minutes he was fast asleep on the couch

If only he had stayed up 2 more minutes he would have noticed that he left the main door to the house unlocked. Anyone could just walked in

And anyone did

* * *

The black haired man was outside the house, lurking

He was waiting for the right moment to strike and the unlocked door was just perfect. It was like luck was on his side that day. He chuckled at the thought

He quietly walked in the house, even dodging the sleeping form of Shawn on the couch. He knew exactly where to go. In the bedroom where little Ella was sleeping

He opened the door, where minutes ago Shawn was standing, and walked in. He observed Ella, her movements

"You sure have changed kitten" he whispered and approached her sleeping form

He pushed some of hair out of her face, so as to see her completely "Beautiful" he mumbled and smiled when he noticed some of her scars on her stomach

"Oh I remember this. You wanted to sleep 5 more minutes" he whispered again and smirked "Oh…and that's my favorite. You broke my favorite mug" he whispered and smiled "Good times" he said and moved back from the bed

"You will pay for everything bitch" he said and left

* * *

*In the morning

Ella woke up in the morning feeling refreshed. It was one of those nights that you sleep through anything. Not even a gun firing could wake her up

She was determined to put aside the day before and go apologize to her dad for her behavior

"Dad?" she shouted from her room, waiting for him to burst through that door with his huge smile

No answer "Dad?" she shouted again 'he must be sleeping' she thought and got up, heading to wake him up

"Dad? Did you eat tacos again? You know they make you sleep like a rhino afterwards" she said laughing but she stopped when she saw the couch empty

"Dad? Where are you?" she shouted and headed to the bathroom 'yeah he is taking a bath' she thought hopefully but he wasn't there

"If you are hiding, is not funny! DAD!" she yelled again. He wasn't in the house 'Gus' she thought and picked up the phone

One beep, two beeps, three beeps…

"C'mon Gus…pick it up, pick it...Gus? Where are you?" she asked

"_I was sleeping Ella, what's the matter_?" Gus answered

"Is my dad with you?" 'Please say yes, say yes' she thought

"_No, why?"_ Gus answered and Ella was on verge of crying

"I can't find him Gus. He is not in the house…I have a bad feeling"

"_Have you looked everywhere?"_ he asked

"YES! It's not like it's a freaking mansion!" she snapped "Sorry, I'm just worried" she apologized

"_It's ok. Listen everything will be ok. Maybe he went out jogging_"

"Gus, listen to you"

"_Yeah sorry, ummm…"_ Gus said and tried to come up with something _"Ella are you there?"_ he asked

Ella was there but she was looking something she found at the edge of the couch _"Ella?"_ Gus asked again. The only thing he could hear was her heavy breathing

"Gus?" she said after a while "I…I found something" she said breathing with difficulty

"_What is it?"_ he asked also scared

"A paper…a note. Gus, Nick has kidnapped my dad" she said crying now

"_What? Ella calm down. What does the paper say?"_ Gus said trying to be calm

"It…says…that…that…I'm never going…to see my dad…alive again" she tried to say between sobs

"_Oh my god_"

"What if…if…" Ella started

"_No, no, no Shawn is fine Ella"_

"It's not just…the note Gus" she said

"_Ella? What is it?"_

"Bl…blood. Lots of blood"

* * *

Ohhh I'm mean I know! :D But I can't help it!

I hope you really liked today's update. Please review :)

I promise that I won't keep you long this time!

Later psych-os xxx


	12. Chapter 11

So many reviews for the last chapter! Thank you so much guys I really appreciate it :) Here is the next installment, I really hope you'll like it

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11

_Previously on "Psych":_

_"Gus?" she said after a while "I…I found something" she said breathing with difficulty_

_"What is it?" he asked also scared_

_"A paper…a note. Gus, Nick has kidnapped my dad" she said crying now_

_"What? Ella calm down. What does the paper say?" Gus said trying to be calm_

_"It…says…that…that…I'm never going…to see my dad…alive again" she tried to say between sobs_

_"Oh my god"_

_"What if…if…" Ella started_

_"No, no, no Shawn is fine Ella"_

_"It's not just…the note Gus" she said_

_"Ella? What is it?"_

_"Bl…blood. Lots of blood"

* * *

_

Now

Footsteps. Heavy footsteps echoed in the large but empty room. Nick walked towards to where Shawn was tied up

_Slap_ "Time to wake up sleeping beauty" he said

"Ugh…" Shawn managed to say. He felt a wave of dizziness coming over him, probably due to the chloroform Nick used "Where am I?" he asked, slowly lifting his head

"Don't worry about that Shawn. You have other things to worry about" he said looking at Shawn's leg

Shawn didn't know what he was talking about, until he felt the throbbing pain in his leg. He looked down and saw lots of blood coming out from a gash near his knee

"Great, now I'm going to die from blood loss. Why can't i just die the way i like?" Shawn said trying to hide the fact that his was in a great deal of pain

"Relax…it's just a scratch" he said pulling another chair

"Oh yeah? Cause I honestly can say that this the worst pain I've ever felt in my life"

"It could be worse. You must be thankful, you know" Nick said

Shawn groaned in pain "What for?"

Nick smiled "Because I stopped when I reached your bone"

"You are a sick puppy, you know that?" Shawn said to him

"I've been told" he said again smirking

"Well…obviously not enough" Shawn said that caused Nick to slap him hard "Just like Ella. Not knowing when to shut up"

"Leave her out of this" Shawn said

"It's ALL about her Shawn and by the looks of this, I'll have to teach you some discipline as well" he said and pulled a syringe out of his pocket

Shawn's eyes widened. He knew that he couldn't talk his way out of this "I hate it when they scream" Nick said and placed the needle on Shawn's forearm

"Well…except from little Ella. I love it when she screams. And I'll make sure to hear her again" he continued and pushed the needle in

Lights out

* * *

"Oh god it's all my fault" Ella kept repeating "He is going to kill him because of me"

"Don't think like that Ella" Gus said trying to remain calm. By that time Gus had called Lassiter and informed him on the situation

"We are going to find Shawn, don't worry" Juliet said placing a reassuring hand on Ella's shoulder

"The blood pattern indicates that he was dragged from the couch and he was carried out the front door" Lassiter suddenly said and Juliet glared him

"Empathy Carlton, empathy" she said and he sighed "We are going to find your father little Spencer" he said

"Thank you Lassie that makes feel all warm inside" Ella said faking a smile and Lassiter rolled his eyes

Suddenly her phone started ringing. With shaky hands she checked the caller id

"It's him" she said and all eyes in the room turned to look at her. Lassiter said to her to wait a minute before answering, probably they were going to try and track him

With Lassiter's go, she answered "Where is my dad you piece of shit?" she yelled

"_Now, now watch your language kitten_" Nick said laughing

"Where is my dad?" she said again

"_Do you really think I'm going to tell you? Please…"_

"Stall him" Juliet whispered to Ella

"What do you want?" she asked

"_You put Julia to jail Ella. You are going to suffer before I kill you_" he said coldly

Ella started crying "Please let go of my dad…I'll do whatever you want" she said

"_Oh kitten you just said the right words. We'll talk again_" he said and hung up

"No, no wait…damn it" she cursed

"Anything?" Gus asked

"No the bastard hung up 3 seconds before we could track him" Lassiter answered angrily

In frustration Ella kicked the chair that was in front of her "Son of a bitch" she yelled

"Please calm down Ella" Juliet said to her

"My father is taken hostage by my mentally unstable step-father, who wants to kill me! I CAN'T calm down" she said with tears in her eyes

"We have to do something! We have to save Shawn" Gus said

"Leave the professionals to do the job Guster" Lassiter said

"We can't just to nothing!" Gus said again "besides…you forgot one tiny detail"

"And what's that?" Lassiter asked smirking

"We haven't told Henry yet…" Gus said and Lassiter eyes widened

"Crap…"

* * *

Nick still laughing looked over at Shawn, who was breathing heavily

"Sucks that you can't talk, huh?" he said laughing "Don't worry the drug's effect will wear out soon"

Shawn unable to talk just glared him

"What was that? You want another cigarette Shawny?" Nick said and played with the cigarette in his fingers

Shawn nodded 'no' scared for what was coming

"Sorry, I didn't catch that…you have to talk more clearly" Nick said close to his face

Shawn nodded again 'no'

"If you insist" he said smiling and burned the cigar on Shawn's collar bone

Shawn struggled between the ropes and hoped for the pain to stop

"Mhmm…burning flesh, my favorite"

* * *

"WHAT?" Henry shouted. They were in the police department now, in Chiefs office

"Your son has been…" Lassiter started but he cut off by Henry "I HEARD you the first time!" he shouted

"Mr. Spencer calm down" Chief Vick said

"My son is kidnapped! How am I supposed to CALM DOWN?" Henry yelled

"HENRY!" Vick yelled "i understand it's hard for you, as it is for us. Shawn is a part of our team. Now calm down and let's figure our next move out"

"He calls the shots" Ella said suddenly from the corner off the office "We play in the dark. He left no clues, no anything"

"Ella's right" Gus said "we know nothing"

"Do you have any idea on where he might be Ella?" Vick asked

Ella let out a big gasp of breath "I…I don't know"

"We do know someone who knows though" Juliet said and looked at Ella

She didn't understand what she was talking about in the first place. But then it hit her…

"No…no I won't do it. Please…not that"

* * *

Ta da! Another chapter! Told ya I wouldn't keep you waiting :)

Also "ilovepsychhtodeath" my answer you your question is…hell yeah! It's all planned :P:P:P

I hope you enjoyed reading it and soon enough the story will return to its normal, funny non creepy self!

Please review and I hope you are having an awesome day/night!

Later Psych-os :D


	13. Chapter 12

Hi *awkward silence* I know, I know I'm a horrible person. I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry for not updating sooner but to tell you the truth I had a bad case of writer's block! But it's all gone now! My muse came back with her hammer and knocked that wall down :D I'd like to thank you so much for all your reviews! You truly are great people and it means the world to me!

So I hope you really like this chapter! I own absolutely nothing! If I did Woody would be a series regular! You gotta love him! ^_^

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12

_Previously on 'Psych'_

_"He calls the shots" Ella said suddenly from the corner off the office "We play in the dark. He left no clues, no anything"_

_"Ella's right" Gus said "we know nothing"_

_"Do you have any ideas on where he might be Ella?" Vick asked_

_Ella let out a big gasp of breath "I…I don't know"_

_"We do know someone who knows though" Juliet said and looked at Ella_

_She didn't understand what she was talking about in the first place. But then it hit her…_

_"No…no I won't do it. Please…not that"_

Now

"You can't be serious?" Ella asked, fear evident in her voice

"As a heart attack" Lassiter replied and the youngest in the office glared at him

"Ella…" Chief Vick said softly "She's our only source at the moment. Trust me I wouldn't put you through it if it wasn't our only chance to find Shawn" she said and Ella sighed deeply

"She won't tell us anything. My mother loves her husband. It's a sick and twisted kind of love but…she will never betray him" Ella explained "And she won't say anything to me. She hates my guts"

"But she's still your mother…" Juliet said "Maybe she…"

"What? get an epiphany that what Nick put me through was wrong? And that she really loves me and cares for me and dad? I don't think so Juliet" Ella said and ran a hand through her hair

"Miracles do happen" Jules said and gave Ella a comforting smile

"Hard to believe it"

"Please Ella…" Henry spoke "Talk to her. You might get something. After all you are your father's daughter" he said and smiled. Ella chuckled and thought about. It wouldn't kill her, right?

"I won't be alone with her, will i?" she asked

"Of course not" Vick said "Lassiter here will be in the room with you" she said and Lassies head snapped towards her direction

"I will?" he questioned and he received a glare from both the chief and his partner. He cleared his throat "…uh…I mean of course! I'll be there"

"And also Gus will be with you" Henry said and shoved Gus in front of him

"What why me?"

"Because if I see Julia I won't hesitate to put a bullet through her head" Henry explained

"B-but she scares me" Gus said and Ella went to stand next to him "Oh Gus...my knight in shining armor riding a Toyota Echo"

"Leave Blueberry alone" Gus stated and she laughed. But it didn't last for long

"Ok. Let's visit mommy dearest"

* * *

"Damn…I'm out of smokes" Nick said and pouted. Shawn was still tied down on that chair and the drugs effect had worn off. He could speak again. Of course he was still in excruciating pain but he wouldn't let that sick man find out

"If you think you are being adorable you are very, very, very, very, very wrong" Shawn said and looked him straight in the eyes. He expected a punch in the face, a slap, anything except what he did. He laughed

"I like you Shawn. I really do. So listen to what I'm going to do" Nick said and unbuckled his belt. Shawn's eyes widened

"Whoa, whoa dude…" said as he saw Nick holding his belt. Nick noticed Shawn's reaction and then it hit him

"Ew man…I can be a lot of things but I don't swing that way" he said and put his belt around Shawn's knee and tighten it so he would reduce the blood

"Oh…ok"

"Even if I did, I would do better than you" Nick said

"Excuse me?" Shawn said obviously offended "I am god's gift to both women and men" he said and Nick laughed

"Yeah…keep telling yourself that" Nick said and shook his head laughing "God's gift" he muttered and laughed some more and Shawn frowned. That guy was seriously damaged. Not because he wouldn't choose Shawn if he was swinging that way, ok mostly because of it, but because it was like he had two personalities. And right now he was Dr. Jekyll

"So…" Shawn started "Any chance you want to tell me where we are?" he asked and Nick turned towards Shawn

"Aw…I wish I could Shawn but I can't"

"But I will be dead in a matter of hours so what's the deal right?" Shawn said and fake smiled. Nick seemed to give it a thought "Hmmm…ok" he said and shrugged. He grabbed the back of Shawn's chair and dragged him towards the small window. What Shawn saw almost made his eyes pop out of his sockets "No way…" he muttered as he was looking the Santa Barbara Police Department

"Neat huh? Who would suspect the innocent coffee shop with the innocent basement right across the street from the police?" Nick said and smirked. He dragged roughly Shawn again in the centre of the room

"Oh…can't you do it more gently?" Shawn asked and Nick's hand connected with the left side of Shawn's face with a thud. _Mr. Hyde must be back_ Shawn thought and groaned a little

"Don't tell me what do"

"You won't get away with it" Shawn said to him and Nick laughed "Watch me psychic"

"They will find me" Shawn said with confidence and Nick tilted his head on the right and smiled

"I'm counting on that"

* * *

Ella and Gus along with Chief Vick, Henry and Juliet were watching as Lassiter chained Julia's chains with a metal ring that was in the ground. When he finished he shoved Julia to sit on the chair and went to stand in the corner of the room while nodding towards the mirror.

Ella took a deep breath and walked towards the door, Gus right behind her. Just before she would open the door she turned towards Gus

"Gus really you don't have to do this. I can face her alone" she lied but she didn't want to force Gus

"Nah…it's cool. Plus if Shawn finds out that I let you alone in there, will retaliate by painting my car pink"

"What's wrong with that?" she said and grinned

"It's a company car Ella!" Gus explained and she rolled her eyes "Ok let's do this" she said and opened the door

From the moment she heard the door open, Julia's head snapped towards it. She smiled evilly when she spotted that Ella and Gus were the ones behind the door

"Oh please do come in. Make yourself at home" she said

"Shut it" Lassiter's voice came from the back

"Oh come on sugar I know you want me" Julia said and smirked. Ella and Gus sat down and shared a look. Ella wanted to just finish as fast as possible

"Where is Nick?" she asked and Julia looked Ella square in the eyes "I bet you really want to find out huh?" she asked but Ella said nothing

"Don't play games with us Julia. Just tell us where Nick is" Gus asked and he was surprised at himself for not stuttering

"But I love games my chocolate cookie" she said and winked at him. Gus could feel the hamburger he ate threatening to come out of his throat

"Where is Nick, Julia?" Ella asked again and Julia frowned "Aw…no mommy? I'm hurt Ella"

"No you are not. You have to have a heart for that" she replied coldly "Now tell us where Nick holds dad. We know that you know"

"You are right, I do know" Julia said "But I won't tell you. You know why? Because you are an ungrateful little bitch!" Julia said, venom in her voice

"Watch it scumbag" Lassiter said and moved to stand behind Ella and Gus

"Ungrateful?" Ella asked confused

"Yeah…after all Nick and me did for you" she said and Ella couldn't believe her ears

"All you did for me was to send me several trips to the hospital!" she yelled and Julia laughed. Gus put a hand on Ella's shoulder to calm her down

"Do you know where Nick is?" Gus asked

"Yes" Julia answered

"Will you tell us his location?"

"No"

"Then we are done here" Gus said and stood up along with Ella. They reached the door when they suddenly heard Julia laughing

"You will never find him Ella. You know Nick…always hiding where you least expect him. Right under your nose" she said and with that Ella and Gus left the room leaving Lassiter to take Julia back to her cell

"I told you she wouldn't tell us anything" Ella said to the rest of the group "I'd like to go home now" she said and Gus nodded

"I'll drive you"

* * *

"What do you mean?" Shawn asked Nick

"Oh come on Shawn…and I here I thought you were smart! I'm so disappointed" Nick said as he was getting his jacket on

"This is a trap" Shawn said

"Go on…" Nick encouraged

"A trap for Ella. The police will be busy looking for me while you…"

"While I'll be occupied playing with little Ella" Nick said a sinister smile plastered on his face "What? No witty comeback psychic wonder?"

"Don't you dare hurt her" Shawn managed to say

"Or what? What are YOU going to do?" Nick asked and Shawn just glared at him

"I figured" Nick said and walked out of the door, leaving a speechless Shawn behind. He was thinking of ways to get out of this place. He had to warn the others about Nick. But how? His leg was messed up and his head was killing him. Sighing it came to him. The window! Someone might see him. But he was tied to a chair. So he slowly started hopping on the chair…

"This will take a while"

* * *

Tada! So? Hated it? Liked it? Anything? *smiles* I really hope you liked it! I'm so nervous about this chapter…

Also did you see 'Last night Gus'? It was AMAZING! I never laughed so hard! xD Kurt Fuller (Woody) was truly awesome! "I just got verified on twitter" (I totally searched after the episode if he had a twitter account lol) and Shawn's "You…baby Thor" had me in stitches :P I'm actually thinking of writing a version of Last night Gus…(for this fic of course) what do you think? :)

I'm so looking forward to your comments and reviews! So I'll just sit here in my corner and eat some leftover birthday cake from yesterday :P (Oh god i turned 21, i feel so old :P)

And don't worry next chapter will be up very soon, I promise :)

As always please reviewwwwww! :D

Later psych-os *waves*

xxx


	14. Chapter 13

Hey! New update here! :D I don't why but I had this chapter written and erased like 7 times. Well…I hope you'll like my 8th try :) Thank you so so so much for your wonderful reviews and so many alerts!

I own nothing! I really don't…

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 13

"Oh fudgeballs" Shawn cursed when he saw that all the chair hoping was in vain cause he wouldn't get close to the window any time soon

"Maybe if I break the chair…" Shawn said to himself and took a big gasp of breath. He had watched it a lot of times in movies and it seemed quite easy. Why would Hollywood lie? So he counted to three and he dropped with force on his back

"Ahh…" he groaned in pain. The chair didn't break "Aw…Hollywood lied to me. Now I'm sad" he said and looked around him. He couldn't get up and he certainly couldn't support himself and the chair to walk, due to his knee injury. So he did the next best thing. Crawl

He flipped himself on the side and used his good leg to slide on the cold, not so clean, floor "Ew…I'm glad I'm wearing Gus' shirt and not mine" he said as he was sliding. Few more feet and he would reach his destination and true…10 minutes later (he had to take several breaks) he was underneath the small window. He was in a basement so the window was not very high from him. But how was he going to alert…someone that he was trapped?

He flipped himself on his back again, turned around so that his legs were underneath the window and gently lifted his good leg and started tapping the window with his foot. When he estimated the strength of the window (that it wouldn't break easily) he started tapping with more force

"HELP! I'M TRAPPED DOWN HERE!" he started shouting and tapping at the same time "Oh come on! Don't you see this amazing foot knocking on the window? ANYONE?"

Someone ought to see or hear him any time soon. Right?

* * *

A loud knocking on the door woke Ella up. After Gus had drove her home, she felt so tired and since she couldn't help with anything , she thought a good nap will help her clear her mind

_Knock, knock_

"I'm coming I'm coming" Ella yelled while yawning and rubbing her eyes from sleep. She approached the front door and looked through the peephole. What she saw made her sick to her stomach

"Nick?" she whispered terrified, all signs of sleep gone

"Come on kitten open the door" she heard him call and Ella backed away from her door. He was here so where was her dad? She couldn't decide if his being here was a good or a bad thing. Of course it was bad for her but maybe it would benefit her dad. Her train of thought was cut off by a gunshot being fired

"Huh…that's better" Nick said putting the gun in his waistband and closing the door behind him like nothing happened. Ella was watching the whole sequence with wide eyes "Did you miss me?" he asked grinning and started approaching her

"Stay away from me" she said backing away and he laughed

"Or what kitten?" he taunted and Ella tried not to look as scared as she was feeling "Where is my dad?"

"I'm right here baby"

"You are not my father asshole!" Ella yelled frustrated but she regretted it the moment the words left her mouth. In seconds Nick was in front of her and his hand connected with her face

"Better watch your mouth" Nick threatened and Ella rubbed her throbbing cheek

"You better watch it jerk cause this cat has claws" Ella said and without a second thought she scratched Nick's face, who yelled in pain and also kicked him in the groin. He kneeled to the ground and Ella took his surprise and tried to run towards the door. But Nick snapped out of it and managed to grab Ella by her ankle causing her to drop to the ground with a thud

"Tsk, tsk Ella…you've been a very bad kitten"

* * *

"Found anything?" Gus asked Lassiter and Juliet for what seemed to be the 154th time

"Gus we know you are worried about Shawn, so are we, but you gotta stop asking us every 10 seconds" Juliet said

"Yeah Guster you better shut your mouth. It won't bring Spencer back any faster" Lassiter said and Juliet elbowed him "What?" he said and Juliet rolled her eyes "Listen Gus, why don't you go home? If anything comes up we'll give you a call"

"But…" Gus tried to say but Lassiter put his hand up "Just leave" he said and shoved him out the doors

Gus sighed and straightened his jacket. He couldn't just do nothing. It his best friends neck on the line. With that thought in mind he crossed the street to go into his car but a sound stopped him

"What is this?" he asked no one in particular, referring to the continuous tapping sound. He was ready to ignore the sound and get back into his Echo but he remembered something Julia said earlier '_You know Nick…always hiding where you least expect him. Right under your nose'_

"Right under your nose…" Gus quoted "Oh my god…" he mumbled and run towards the source of the tapping sound

He jogged round the shop until he finally heard the tapping sounds loud and clear. He stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted a small window. With his breath caught in his throat, he crouched down and peered through the small, stained window and saw…

"SHAWN!" he yelled in joy when he spotted his friend. Shawn snapped his head upwards and smiled widely

"Buddy! I know you would find me" Shawn yelled happily so that Gus could hear him

"Shawn what…are you alone? Where's the psycho?"

"No time to explain, you need to get me out"

"Ok I'll get Lassiter and Juliet…dude, is that my shirt?" Gus asked

"Bleeding man here! Go!" Shawn said and watched Gus face disappear from the window

* * *

"LET ME GO" Ella yelled as Nick was holding her by her throat

"Aw why would I do that?" Nick answered laughing "Come on kitten lighten up. We are going to have so much fun"

"I rather die" she said and in a blink of an eye her face connected with the wall making her scream, as she felt her nose breaking

Nick laughed "Aww is my baby hurting?" he said and shoved Ella against the wall "Let me fix that for you" he told her and with a quick motion he snapped her nose back

"AHHH…YOU BASTARD!" she screamed

"What no thank you?" he said and Ella tried to blink back the tears "You will pay for this" she said

"No I'm not kitten" he said and cupped her cheek "And since you are not in a playing mood…" he said and drew his gun but he frowned when he saw Ella laughing

"Why are you laughing?" he asked

"Because…you are so screwed" she said smirking

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm right behind you, you son of a bitch!" the voice said and Nick turned around to come face to face with the barrel of a gun

"Drop it" the man said and Nick dropped his gun "You are alright little Spencer?"

"Never better Lassie! Man it's good to see you!" Ella said and went to stand where Lassiter and Juliet were standing

"You ok Ella?" Jules asked and she nodded "Did you find my dad?"

"Yeah we did. He is in the hospital with Guster" Lassiter said as he cuffed Nick "He send us here, something about a trap" he continued and shoved Nick in front of him

"I'm going to kill you" Nick said to all the people in the room "You are going to beg for your life"

"And you are going to jail" Lassiter said and dragged him out of the house and into the car. Ella turned towards Juliet

"Thank you Jules" she said and Juliet smiled

"Sure thing Ella. Now let's take you to the hospital to have your nose treated and check on your dad, ok?"

Ella smiled widely "Ok"

* * *

Tada! Hope you really liked the chapter guys! I'm so looking forward to your comments and reviews! They brighten my day!

Also, what would you like to see in the future of this story? Write my own cases? Rewrite some Psych episodes with Ella in them? I'm open to suggestions :) What would YOU like to see?

With that being said…please reviewwwwww! :)

Till the next chapter, take care

xxx


	15. Chapter 14

Hello, hello! Sorry for not uploading sooner but I got caught up with my uni papers, other fics and I was sick…but I'm here now! Better late than ever :)

I'd like to thank you so much for your kind and encouraging words! Your reviews make extremely happy!

Now with no further waiting, I present you the next chapter! I own nothing!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 14

Shawn was restlessly lying on the hospital bed. Next to him on the chair, Gus was watching TV

"Did the doc say when I'm getting out of this place?" Shawn asked and Gus didn't bother turning towards him "Just two more days, now shut up I'm watching"

Shawn frowned at his friend's response and turned his attention to the TV to see what Gus was watching so mesmerized

"Dude awesome Spongebob!" Shawn exclaimed with joy. He loved Spongebob. After all he did live inside a pineapple "I wish I could live inside a pineapple" he said pouting and crossed his arms over his chest

"Shhh Patrick is talking" Gus answered and leaned forward, so his elbows were resting on his knees. Shawn shook his head smiling. He was about to ask Gus something else, something about how Mr. Krabs daughter could be a whale but the door suddenly opened

"DAD!" he heard the familiar voice of his daughter saying as she practically run towards his bed and threw her arms around his neck , almost knocking Gus out of his chair "Oh god I'm so happy that you are ok. You are ok aren't you?" she asked worried

"I'm fine Ella really" Shawn said grinning. But he frowned when he noticed her gauze covered nose "What happened to your nose?" he asked

"Oh…you know, uh…I fell" Ella simply said not wanting to upset her father. She heard Gus snicker on her attempt to lie. She turned towards him and glared daggers at him

"You are a terrible liar. Even worse than Gus here" Shawn said and smirked when both she and Gus complained about their abilities to lie

"Enough about me, how are you feeling?" Ella asked her dad

"Well, aside from the hole in my leg, I'm perfectly fine"

"Hole?" Ella asked perplexed and remembered the blood she saw at their house, when Nick kidnapped Shawn

"Yeah…I fell" Shawn said smirking and Ella laughed lightly. She looked at her dad and she bit her lip to prevent her from crying. She then leaned forward and gave Shawn another hug, which he returned

"Please don't leave me again. I was so scared dad…i don't know what i would do if Nick had..." she whispered in his ear as silent tears made their way down her cheeks "I don't want to lose you"

"You won't, I promise sweetheart" Shawn whispered in her ear and placed a kiss on her temple. Ella pulled away from him, grinning. She wiped her tears and looked at the television

"What the hell are you guys watching?"

"Mouth" Shawn warned

"Sorry…why are watching Spongebob? Last time I checked you were not 5 year olds" Ella said and Gus turned towards her offended

"Spongebob has no age Ella!" he said "And it happens to be a well developed show with interesting plot and characters!"

"But it has no logic!"

"It so has" Gus defended and Shawn was watching the argument between his best friend and daughter with amusement on his face

"How can Mr. Krabs have a whale as a daughter?" Ella asked and Shawn extended his hands "Amen!"

Gus glared at them both "That's so easy to explain! Mr. Krabs and uh…Pearls mother were in a very serious intimate relationship"

"You are saying that the crab and the whale had sex?" Ella asked while Shawn burst out laughing

"Uh…yes?" Gus said "Why not? They deserve some love too!" Gus said and Ella just stared at him. She approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder

"Yes Gus…they deserve love too" she said and patted him on the back

* * *

*one month later*

"Stay still would ya?" Shawn yelled at Gus

"I've been standing on this chair for 3 hours Shawn! My butt is itching" Gus replied. Shawn had convinced Gus to draw him

"Ella can you please scratch…"

"La la la la I cannot hear you" Ella said after putting her fingers in her ears. He loved her dad and was kind of fond of Gus but she was not doing THAT

"Whatever, I'm almost done anyway. Hold on buddy!" Shawn said and stuck his tongue out as he was putting the finishing details "…aaaand done!"

"Pfew…" Gus said "Finally, let's see what you draw shall we?" Gus said and Shawn tried to stifle a laugh. Gus went around Shawn's desk, so that he was looking at the drawing

"Shawn?" he said

"Yes buddy?"

"Why is there a pineapple instead of my head?" Gus asked, trying to contain his frustration. Shawn had drawn Gus's body but instead of a head he had a pineapple

"Weeell, you see...i went to draw your head but I got distracted by that great looking pineapple that was on the counter behind you and…voula!"

"It's Voila dad"

"What?" Shawn asked and she sighed

"Nothing"

"I can't believe I stood on that chair for only to be drawn with a pineapple head" Gus said and pouted

"Did you really expect anything less from my dad Gus?" Ella said smiling and also approached Shawn to look at the drawing

"Hope never dies" he said and went to sit at his own desk, while Ella was looking at the drawing

"Now that draw deserves to be on the fridge" she said and Shawn grinned "At least someone appreciates my art" he said looking at Gus who rolled his eyes

"Only because she's related to you" Gus said

"Now you are just being bitter Gus! Oh…i know! You are jealous of my art" Shawn said and Gus laughed

"Me? Jealous? HA!"

"Yeah…I see the green eyed monster riiiight in there"

Gus rolled his eyes once again "Whatever floats your boat Shawn" he said

"Oh I would tell you what floats my boat but then I would have to kill you. But my license to kill was revoked... problems at the Kazakhstan border. I could give you the details, but then I'd have to kill you, which I can't do because my license was revoked" he said and Ella chuckled

"I'm so scared" Gus said while typing something at his computer

"Please try to look more petrified. For the sake of our friendship" Shawn said and Gus just shook his head "Unbelievable" he muttered and Shawn grinned. He loved pushing his buttons

"Sorry to ruin your love fest but…now what?" Ella asked "How exactly do you work?"

"Uh we-" Shawn went to say but Ella stopped him "Except from tapping into the police radio" she said and narrowed her eyes

"Oh…" Shawn said "Then we wait for the clients to come to us" he said with a grin

"Oh come on dad! It's not like someone will barge in here and ask for your help" Ella said and laughed. Just then the front door of 'Psych' opened and an old, chubby woman came running inside

"I need your help! My brother's been murdered!" she said out of breath and Shawn smirking turned to look at Ella, who had her mouth open and her eyes wide

* * *

I'm so sorry for stopping the chapter here! But it kinda felt like the right thing to do! I promise you the next chapter will be extra long and uploaded within the next 2 days!

Also I got a question! I'd like to make a banner about this story and I have several young actresses in mind for Ella but I'd like to read what you think! Which young actress you think fits the best as Shawn's daughter? Any suggestions?

I'm looking forward to your comments and reviews! :D

Till next chapter take care!

xxx


	16. Chapter 15

Hey there psych-os! :D I kept my promise and here is another chapter! Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews guys! I really appreciate it! :D

So with no further delay, here is the next chapter! I own nothing!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 15

The woman turned out to be Agatha Riverwest, sister of Hunter Riverwest, billionaire and one of the founders of the city of Santa Barbara. His death had come as a surprise to everyone in the community

"Anything else Mrs. Riverwest?" Ella asked her as she handed a cup of coffee to her

"Oh dear just call me Agatha" she said and smiled. Agatha was in her mid fifties. She was chubby with vibrant red-cherry hair and she had a noticeable tick with her shoulder and head. She tilted her head to the left and cocked her left shoulder upwards

"So Agatha…" Shawn started "What makes you think that your brother's been murdered?" he asked and she took a sip from her cup

"Hunter came to me a week before his passing. He thought that he was being poisoned"

"Poisoned?" Gus repeated and Agatha nodded "At first I didn't believe it but when I heard of his death…it was so sudden you know…my dearest brother. I love, loved him so much"

"So you want us to look into his death? If it was indeed a natural death or a murder?" Gus asked and Agatha nodded "Yes. I have money I want to hire you"

"Sweet! Don't worry Agatha! We are on it!" Shawn said grinning and Ella elbowed him in the ribs. Shawn rolled his eyes "We are sorry for your loss" he said

"Thank you" Agatha said and lowered her head "Uh I'd like you to come by the mansion later. The rest of the family will be there. Our family lawyer will do the reading of the will"

"We'd like that" Gus said

"Oh yeah today is the funeral" Shawn said and Agatha snapped her head towards him and looked at him in awe "How did you know that?" she asked oblivious to the fact that his brother's death had been the newspapers head liners

Shawn, Gus and Ella shared a look "Well my dear Agatha…I am a psychic after all" Shawn said "Wait" he continued and put two fingers on his temple "It's today at…3?"

Agatha covered her mouth with her hand "Amazing" she said

"Oh why thank you! You make me blush" Shawn said and grinned. Ella and Gus rolled their eyes

"Well thank you for choosing us Agatha. We'll do our best" Ella said and Agatha grinned widely. She stood up, straightened her expressive jacket and took from her purse a white envelope

"Consider this my trust in you. The rest will come when you find the one who killed Hunter" she said and after she said her goodbyes, she left

The trio waited for about 5 minutes before the exploded in cheers "DUDE! This is at least 200 bucks in here!" Shawn said excided

"250 to be exact Shawn!" Gus answered equally excited

"And there are more on their way! Life is good guys! Life is good" Shawn said smiling

"Does that mean I can finally get that pair of these cute heels I saw yesterday?" Ella asked grinning and Shawn and Gus turned to look at her with raised eyebrows. She just shrugged "What?"

"Shoes?" both men asked

"I am a girl you know"

* * *

Shawn, Gus and Ella arrived at the Riverwest mansion soon after the funeral was over. Shawn excitedly rang the doorbell and seconds later the door opened to reveal a butler "How can I help you gentlemen? And lady" he asked

"Hello! My name is Shawn Spencer, psychic detective and these are my partners Gus Bighead Burton and Ella SillyPants Jackson" he said with a grin and Ella turned to look him with a 'what the hell' expression on her face

"You'll get used to it" Gus said with a shrug

"I've been informed by Mrs. Riverwest to let you in. They are located in the living room" the butler said and stepped aside to let them in

"Thanks Alfred" Shawn said grinning, obviously referring to Batman

"My name is Jefferson sir" the butler said confused

"I'll remember it Alfred" Shawn said and Ella shook her head "This way" Jefferson said and pointed them to the living room. They entered the room quietly so the others didn't notice they were there. They were discussing about the reading of the will

"I still can't believe uncle Hunter cut us off his last will" a young woman said. She had blonde, short curly hair and held a cigarette between her slim fingers

"Oh stop complaining Eleanor" an old man in a wheelchair said "I'm his brother and didn't get anything! If anyone has the right to complain that will be ME!" he shouted

"Please calm down Jacob. Remember your heart" a woman next to the guy in the wheelchair said and affectingly cupped his hand with hers. _She must be his wife _Ella thought

"I had every right in that will as everyone else Uncle Jacob" Eleanor replied "It actually hurt me not being included" she said and put a hand on her chest

"Oh Eli you are such a drama queen" the brunette woman n the room said "Excuse my sister, she is an actress after all"

"Shut up Gloria"

"Oh hush now darlings" the familiar voice of Agatha said "Hunter wouldn't want us to fight"

"If he wouldn't want us to fight he would leave us as well a part of his money and not leave it all to you Aunt Agatha" Eleanor said and glared at her

"What can I say? I was his favorite sister" Agatha said and giggled

"Oh you are just lucky my mom, your sister, is dead" Eleanor said referring to the other Riverwest sibling, who had as well passed away

"Oh at least the poor thing died in her sleep. Not like my dearest Hunter" Agatha said and did the thing with her head and shoulder again

"What you mean?" Jacob asked harshly

"But…Hunter was murdered of course" Agatha said simply and all heads snapped towards her

"WHAT!" "That's absurd!" "You are crazy!" they said at the same time, concern evident in their voices

'Yes…they are obviously hiding something' Shawn thought "Uncle Hunter was not murdered" Gloria said determined

"We'll be the judge of that miss" finally Shawn said and everyone turned their head towards the trio. Ella turned her head to Gus "Awkward…" she mumbled

"Who the hell are you?" Jacob asked

"I invited them" Agatha said and stood up "They are private investigators, I hired them"

"Yap what she said" Shawn said

"You can't be serious!" Eleanor shouted

"Oh my dear I am. I owe it to Hunter" Agatha said with sadness "I give those three my permission to do anything they think will lead to the truth. And I'd like all of you to cooperate" she said and looked inside her purse "Oh snap! I forgot my medication in the car…I'll be right back" Agatha said and run outside to get her pills

"So…" Shawn started "Who wants to go first? What about you grumpy?" he asked Jacob who glared at him

"Only when hell freezes over" Jacob said "Come one Edna we are out of here" he said and his wife lead him slowly out of the room

"For once I agree with Uncle Jacob" Eleanor said walked towards the exit "Gloria, you are coming?" she said and raised an eyebrow. Gloria looked hesitantly at Shawn, Ella and Gus. She sighed and followed after her sister but not before flashing Gus a cute smile, who grinned

"Well that went swell" Ella commented "This sucks"

"For you little girl! I got myself a lady!" Gus said and Shawn rolled his eyes "Oh good that means we have our murderer" he said

"You are just jeal-" Gus went to say but a bloodcurling scream cut him off. It sounded from outside. They all shared a look and ran outside. When they exited the mansion they saw all the family gathered around a black Mustang and one of the sisters, Gloria was on the ground

"What happened?" both Shawn and Ella asked

"She is dead!" Eleanor said in shock

"Gloria?" Gus asked as she was lying on the floor

"No…" Shawn said when he looked over at the car. The driver's door was open and a bloody head was resting on the steering wheel

"Agatha…"

* * *

Oh…dun dun dun! Agatha's dead!

I really hope you are enjoying the case ^_^ Drop me a comment or two to tell me if you like it! It will mean everything to me :)

I'm looking forward to your comments and reviews! Also i made three banners for this story! Please visit my profile and scroll down a little to see the pics!

Till next chapter, take care!

xxx


	17. Chapter 16

Hey there! Oh my I know it's been forever! Sorry psych-os but I got caught up with my university exams and other fics! But now I'm back with my inspiration for this story! Yeah I admit the plot bunny for this story had gone missing but I found the sucker now HA! :P Thank you so so so so so so much for the wonderful reviews! You are all awesome and I love you! Seriously (and don't be scared to remind me about updating sooner…sometimes we writers need a kick in the butt lol)

So let's continue with the new chapter! I own nothing!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 16

The Riverwest mansion was surrounded by police cars in under five minutes. A murder of someone so high up the chain is not as simple as the rest of the cases

Shawn, Gus and Ella were standing awkwardly a few feet away from the scene of the crime. When Shawn spotted his favorite detective duo he waved at them excitedly, therefore earning a stomp on his foot by Ella

"Hey!" he argued "What was that for?"

"We are in the middle of a crime scene and you happily waved at Juliet and Lassiter" she said and Shawn shrugged "So?"

"I'm really in no mood for Lassiter's screamfest dad" she explained and right on cue Lassiter and Juliet approached them

"Why the hell are you so excited Spenser? This is a crime scene. Somebody died! Act like it" Lassiter said and Shawn turned to look at Ella "Point taken" he said to her and then turned to Lassiter with a grin "Lassie! Always a pleasure. Hey Jules"

"What are you guys doing here?" Juliet asked

"We were hired by Agatha" Ella said "She means the dead body in the car hired us" Gus explained and Shawn stared at him "Dude! Don't say it like this. It's like a zombie hired us"

"That's stupid Shawn. Why would a zombie hire us?" Gus asked while cocking an eyebrow

"Why wouldn't a zombie hire us?" Shawn asked back

"Because it's a zombie! It would try and eat our brains"

"Wrong! I'd shoot the zombie in the head with a gun before he could make a move at us" Shawn said proudly while the others stared blankly at him and Gus

"That's stupid Shawn!"

"You are just jealous I'm ready for a Zombie apocalypse!" Shawn answered back "ENOUGH!" Lassiter yelled "Someone tell me why the hell you are involved with our case or I'll start planting bullets in you!"

Shawn and Gus just stared at him before continuing "If you shot at the zombie genius it would make a loud noise and therefore more zombies would come" Gus said and while Shawn was ready to answer Ella stop him "STOP!" she shouted and they stared at her "First, no more Walking Dead for you two and second…" she said and turned to look at Lassiter and Juliet "Agatha Riverwest, your victim, came by our office the other day and hired my dad to look into the death of her brother. There!" she said with one breath

"But Hunter Riverwest had a heart attack" Juliet said

"We know" Shawn spoke "But Agatha was convinced that her brother was poisoned. And yeeeees-" he said and put his index and middle finger on his temple "- the spirits also confirms it! Hunter was murdered!" he said dramatically and both Lassiter and Ella rolled their eyes

"Well…Shawn's never proven us wrong Carlton" Juliet said "We can use all the help we can get. You know it's only a matter of minutes before the media founds out" she explained and Lassiter groaned "Fine! But you must inform me about your findings ASAP! Preferably by the phone" he said and walked away towards the car

"I should probably join him" Juliet said and turned around to walk away. At the last minute she turned back and looked at Shawn "By the way Gus is right. Gun's too loud. I'd use a cross bow! See ya later!" she said and this time she walked away, leaving Shawn speechless and Gus bumping his fist in the air

"Damn!" Ella said laughing and clapped a hand over her father's shoulder "Dad…" she said and pointed a finger at Juliet's now distant figure "Marry her"

* * *

Shawn, Gus and Ella were back at 'Psych' now. They needed to do some research. Meaning, Gus had to do the research

"So…" Ella started while sitting on Gus's desk "What do we do now?"

"Next thing in the list is to go and talk with the victim's relatives and friends" Shawn stated "First on our list is..." he said and pointed at Gus who had just stopped typing "…Agatha's private nurse, Serena Carter"

"How come she wasn't at the reading of the will?" Ella asked "My money is on her! She killed Agatha" she said and Shawn laughed "I doubt it. You'll see"

"My money is on the butler!" Gus said "The butler's always the culprit" he said and narrowed his eyes

"Gus please! I'm sure your little girlfriend is our murderer!" Shawn said and Gus glared at him "Touch, touchy…okay let's pay Serena a visit" Shawn said and left the office

* * *

As it turned out Serena was living with Agatha, few houses down from the mansion. Shawn knocked on the door. Soon enough he heard the door unlock and open

"Yes?" a gentle voice said

"Are you Miss Serena Carter? We work with the SBPD and we are investigating Agatha's death" Shawn said

"Y-yes" she said sniffling "Please do come in" she said and opened the door widely so they could enter "Excuse the mess but since they told me that…sh-she di-ed" Serena said on the verge of tears

"It's alright Miss Carter. We are sorry for your loss" Ella said

"Thank you dear" she said and smiled lightly

"By the way my name is Shawn Spenser and these are my partners, Thelma and Louis" he said grinning and Gus and Ella rolled their eyes "At least he changed Louise into Louis" he mumbled "Oh you are the psychic detective Agatha hired! She told me the best about you! Please, please sit. Can I get you anything?"

"No thank you" Gus said "We would like to ask you some questions if possible?"

"Of course" she said and sat down as well. Serena was a tall woman. And very thin. She was in her mid thirties and she had brown hair "What would you like to know?"

"What was your relationship with Agatha?" Gus asked and Serena looked at the floor "I am- was her private nurse for oh…ten years now. The poor thing had cancer but she never told anyone because she didn't want their pity. The only person who knew about her state except me and the doctor was her brother"

"Hunter" Shawn said

"Yes, Hunter. Such a sweet person. I was very saddened by his passing. And surprised"

"What do you mean?' Ella asked

"Well, in all these years Agatha and I came close. I wasn't just her nurse, I was her friend and she was mine. And we used to exchange stories about our families. She had told me that Hunter was always the strong one of the family. So healthy with a heart of the bull! His death caught her off guard"

"I see" Shawn mumbled "Say Serena, why weren't you at the reading of the will?" he said and Serena frowned "Oh…I guess I'm a suspect?"

"Don't worry Serena. I'm just curious" Shawn said and that seemed to calm Serena down "I was at Doctor's Jones office to increase the dose of Agatha's pain medication. He can confirm it" she said and Shawn turned to look at Ella with a told-you-i-was-right smirk _Damn she has an alibi. There goes my suspect _Ella thought _Now that I think of it the dude in the wheelchair back in the mansion was pretty angry at Agatha. Hmm…_

"Have you ever met Hunter in person?" Gus asked "Yes. It was one week before his passing. He came to visit Agatha. He seemed pretty scared"

"Why?" Ella asked

"Oh I don't know. Agatha and Mr. Riverwest wanted to talk in person"

"But I sense that you are lying Serena. Be honest with us! Did he tell Agatha that he was being poisoned?" Shawn said and Serena was left speechless "How did you know?"

Shawn smirked "I am a psychic after all. Now tell us" he said and Serena blushed "I know I shouldn't have but i- I eavesdropped"

"We all do it once Serena don't worry" Shawn said and Ella and Gus snickered "You do it all the time Shawn" Gus said and Shawn glared at him "Hush you! Tell us Serena"

"Well, Mr. Riverwest had told Agatha that someone was poisoning him. He was certain of this. His voice was strong and determined"

"Did he mention a name?" Gus asked

"If he did I'm afraid I didn't listen. I had to prepare the tea"

"Did you catch anything that could help us Serena?" Shawn asked and Serena bite her lip, clearly in deep thought "There was something…but I don't think it will help you"

"Even the smallest detail can help" Ella said and smiled at Serena who sighed "Well, Mr. Riverwest kept saying that 'She entered my room at night' and 'I don't trust her' something like that"

"No name?" Gus asked

"I'm sorry" she said disappointed "I wish I could help more"

"You did your best Serena! Don't worry" Shawn said and stood up. He glanced at the room. He quickly spotted some drops of blue paint on the floor just near the carpet line

"Do you paint Serena?" he asked

"Why yes! My father taught me. Bless his soul" she said and shook her head "Extraordinary" she said clearly referring to Shawn's psychic gift "But I'm just an amateur. Agatha was a true artist"

"She used to paint?" Ella asked now she and Gus standing on their feet and glancing some paintings that were on the walls

"Yes! She was amazing! Most of the paintings on the walls are hers, along with some other she bought from various yard sales. She loved yard sales. As Agatha used to put it 'Another one's trash is my treasure'" she said starting to bumble a little _Jeez those paintings are fugly _Shawn thought "They are beautiful" he then said out loud making Serena smile. After that Shawn didn't have any more questions to ask so he and the others excused themselves and left Serena's house. As soon as they entered the car Ella let out a big gasp of breath "Jeez! Those paintings were god-awful scary" she said

"Agreed" Gus and Shawn said at the same time "So the nurse is out of the list. Who's next?" Ella asked cheerfully

"I think we should talk to the nieces. Remember Eleanor the actress and ugh…the one Gus digs?"

"For the record she digs me and her name is Gloria" Gus answered proudly

"You think whoever poisoned Hunter murdered Agatha as well?" Ella asked and her father nodded "Yap" he said popping the 'p'

"So now what? Are we going to talk to the other suspects?" Ella asked and Shawn and Gus looked at each other "Actually we were thinking of getting something to eat" Gus replied and Shawn nodded "Yes. I'm starving!"

"You are always starving dad" Ella commented

"I do not!"

"Yes you do"

"I do not"

"Yes you do"

"I do not"

"Yes you do! I bet you wouldn't last for the rest of the day without eating something" Ella said determined and Shawn narrowed his eyes at her "CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!" he yelled

"Oh yeah? So it's a bet?"

"Come on guys, don't do this" Gus said fearing the consequences

"Oh it's on little girl!"

"What happens when you'll lose?" Ella asked

"Don't you mean if?" Shawn corrected

"Nope. You are definitely loosing this bet" she said and Shawn crossed his arms over his chest while Gus rolled his eyes

"You are the one that will lose the bet! And when you do, prepare to wash all my laundry for a whole month" he said and grinned when Ella's face turned into a disgusted expression "You play a hard ball dad" she said "But a bet is a bet. I accept"

"And what will Shawn do when he loses the bet?" Gus asked "HEY! You are supposed to be on my side" Shawn said when Gus used 'when' instead of 'if'

"No offence Shawn, but the longest you've got without munching something is 40 minutes" Gus said

Shawn pouted "It was 37 minutes" he mumbled and Ella laughed "This is going to be so good. And Gus…" she said and approached Gus, so she could whisper in his ear what she'd made her dad do, if he'd lost the bet

Gus pulled away laughing "Oh you are good, you are so good" he said and Shawn looked between his friend and daughter "What? What is it?"

"No way I'm telling" Gus said and got into the car, chuckling

"Come on! What is it? Oh my god…I'm not kissing Lassiter!" Shawn said with wide eyes

"Relax…I'm not _that _evil" Ella said and smiled sweetly at him before getting in the car, leaving Shawn wondering what his daughter could possibly make him do

He checked his watch and gulped. It was six o'clock. He could make it without eating anything for 6 hours, right? _'I just have to make it till midnight'_ he thought and patted his stomach "We can do it buddy!" he said and followed the others into the car

* * *

Tada! I hope you liked the chapter guys ^_^ Also what do you think about the bet? Who do you want to see winning it? ;)

I promise the rest of the updates won't take longer than a week!

Next chapter will feature the rest of the case and Shawn trying to fight the temptations Gus, Ella and yes Lassiter put in his way!

I hope you all like the case :) I'm looking forward to your comments and reviews!

Till next chapter, take care and have an awesome time!

xxx


End file.
